Snails Pace
by DreamLive
Summary: Tohru goes to University, but after remembering how she met the famous actor Yuki Sohma in LA, an orange haired relative of his turns up to take Tohru to him! PG13 Chpt 17 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter One**

Tohru stepped down onto the pave walk, crossing the road towards her University. She was already late for class and they were having auditions today for the major and minor leading roles for the end of semester performance. She had chosen a three year course in Drama, hoping that eventually she would be able to rise through the ranks and participate in directing and filming, which was what she really wanted to do with her time. In order to achieve that, one had to be on time and up to date with where she was supposed to be and what script she was supposed to be reading. She felt somewhat like a failure since she was running late, but surely the instructor would understand. Her car had been stolen and she'd needed to bus her way to the Uni.

The University looked a lot like a prison, just one that was beautifully decorated by trees and open grasses around it. At this particular moment no one should have been sitting on the fields but Tohru was surprised to see a young man, about her age or a little bit older, sitting beneath one of the mushroom cut trees casually. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere, and as she walked passed he looked at her curiously; as though he were trying to identify who she was.

'Good morning,' she said cheerfully, trying to be polite.

The boy simply looked at her, muttered something and waved. Then he got up and walked back in the opposite direction to the Uni. Tohru watched him go. His hair was sweet orange and his face was grim yet his eyes were bright and brown. He looked slightly tense or annoyed, but Tohru thought nothing more of it and she walked quickly on to the Drama Studio.

Her account of previous events concerning her car was accepted by the instructor. In fact, her audition was not to take place until thirty minutes time so she hadn't needed to worry in the slightest. Tohru felt the burden lift from her chest and she climbed the stairs into the barrister so that she could watch the other students perform. It would take some time to get through them all, since it was going to be a large performance and there were 20 actors to accommodate for. Tohru, as well as the rest, were to perform a monologue at least six minutes long, a song and also another random passage given to them by the director. Waiting for her name call was a drag, and watching the same people perform the same routine over and over again became tiresome. Tohru began thinking of other things and other people.

Her favourite thoughts were of the time she'd met Yuki Sohma in Los Angeles when she'd flown over specifically for the Convention he was attending to promote a new series. She'd booked a room in a rather flashy hotel and spent a few days cruising through LA and enjoying herself. Little did she know that Yuki Sohma was staying in that very same Hotel.

She'd got off the bus and was entering the hotel when she caught him out the corner of her eye. Security were holding him up, pestering him because he'd left his room key in the hotel and whenever returning to the domain you needed to present it.

'If you just let me go to the room, I can prove to you that I'm staying here,' he was saying, but he didn't look the least bit flustered. In fact, he looked quite happy and calm; as though his mood could not be broken this day. For a moment, he caught Tohru looking at him, but his attention was drawn back to the security men.

Tohru had wandered over, feeling as though she were about to make a fool of herself, and pointed out that he who had been hindered was in, in fact, Yuki Sohma, famous star from the series Fruits Basket, a major hit through out the world.

'Don't you recognize him? How could you _not_ recognize that face?' Tohru had said and Yuki smiled at her, 'Now, you don't want to be doing this man any harm by delaying him. He probably has heaps of interviews to go to. Haven't you heard about the Convention tomorrow?'

'Uh… yes, yes Ma'am. We have. So sorry to delay you Mr Sohma. Please go right in. Simply inform the front desk that you have left your key in your room, they will understand.'

'Thank you so much,' Yuki said to them and went in, placing a hand on Tohru's back and veering her inside as well, 'and thank you' he said giving her a cheeky grin. At that point Tohru knew that she had been swept off her feet and she was floating on cloud nine. He looked so beautiful and so ordinary. Her hands began to shake and she hid them behind her back.

'Are you coming to the convention tomorrow?' he asked.

'Yes,' Tohru replied, 'I enjoy a lot of your work. You're very talented.'

Yuki smiled at her, 'That's good then, I'm going as well! I'll have to keep an eye out for you. What's your name again, I didn't catch it back there.'

'Tohru Honda.'

'Now that's different! Not sure if I'll remember that one,' he flashed a cheeky grin, 'but I won't forget that face. Make sure you get a ticket to see me, I'll be crushed if you don't.'

Tohru paused. Her heart was racing but she didn't want him to see that on her features. She nodded in reply and muttered 'of course,' even though it felt like sand paper was latched in her throat.

'So you're staying in this hotel, how long?' Yuki asked casually as they made their way to the front desk. Tohru wasn't sure if he'd intended for her to follow but she had; somehow magnetically drawn to him. She never wanted to leave his side.

'Just until tomorrow evening, then I go back to Australia.'

'Australia?' Yuki said impressed, 'I haven't been there very much but I hear it's fantastic. It would be great if I could get a job out there or something, then I could tour the whole place. Maybe I'll go on holiday with Hatsuharu some time. Either way, I'd love to get out there.'

'It's very beautiful, and very relaxed.'

'Cute women at that end of the world too.'

'What makes you say that?' Tohru asked with a grin.

'Oh… I've met one or two on various occasions.'

He smiled.

* * *

--blushes red-- I hope this is all right --bows and runs away-- 


	2. Chapter 2

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Two**

'Tohru Honda?' the instructor looked up into the barristers and the dreamer was knocked from her thoughts. Stupidly and almost fumbling, she made her way down the stairs and onto the floor. Her heart was racing but it wasn't from the audition and she fingered a loose thread that was tearing on her new skirt. She muttered a curse, but kept her poise. If it hadn't been for the strange man standing near the door way, she would have begun her monologue, but his eyes were fixed upon her and she paused for a moment, staring back at him and wondering why on earth he was hanging around.

The instructor caught Tohru's gaze and followed through, turning in her seat towards the back doors.

'Can I help you?' she asked politely, 'we're in the middle of auditions right now.'

'Oh!' the boy jumped to a stand from leaning on the door and took a few steps forward. 'Yea… I, uh… I'm just after Tohru Honda. I need to speak with her immediately, it's very important.'

The instructor turned around, 'Tohru?' she asked, as though seeking her opinion. The young actor simply shook her head. 'It will have to wait!' the instructor said back to him.

'You don't understand. I need to leave here… well, at this very moment I should be gone. This will only take a few minutes.' He looked a little pissed off and Tohru was a little apprehensive to go and talk with him. How did he know her name anyway? It seemed rather curious, and a part of her made her feet take a small step forward but she took two casual steps back to make up for it.

'Look,' said the man, 'I need to talk with her _now._'

'I'm in the middle of an audition!' Tohru said loudly.

The boy ran a hand across his head tensely and gave her an irate look. Then he paused, seeming to remember something and claming himself, he tilted his head to look at her. 'You met him in Los Angeles… but you never got to see him at the convention. He wants to know why.'

Tohru felt her mouth drop. She hadn't told anyone about her encounter with Yuki Sohma and now suddenly this man came to her, somehow understanding her mysterious and very private event. She shook her head, wondering how on earth someone like him could know. Excitement rose in her chest and she almost leapt from her position in the spotlight. Indeed, she could feel its heat upon her, as well as the eyes of every other student in the studio.

'All right, I'll come and talk with you.'

'So it's like this,' said the boy as they walked along the pathway towards the main street, 'there's the Premiere for the new series of Fruits Basket taking place in New York, Los Angeles has already been, and I've spent the last week busting my frigging ass trying to find you so that I can take you to the premiere since your presence is requested.'

Tohru stopped short in her tracks, 'What?'

'He wants you to be his date at the premiere! Do I need to spell it out for you!' he looked at her frustrated, 'oh, look you can trust me. I'm Yuki's cousin, my name is Kyou. I have a bad temper and I suck at cooking. Now that you know about me, let's go. We need to be at the airport in an hour.'

Tohru still didn't move, and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It felt real, but the environment was surreal. Kyou was surreal – and it slightly scared her, 'What on Earth…'

'You don't need to say anything. We can buy you some clothes in Sydney because we'll be flying there first and then on to New York. Yuki also told me to buy you a dress so I guess we'll have to do that somewhere along the way. Don't get me wrong, I've been looking for you all week. Not like it's hard with a name like yours, but still, making sure you're the right person is a very difficult thing. In fact, I saw you yesterday and if I had any balls I would have asked you then but considering I was unsure I had to wait. Do you get my drift or not?'

'Yuki Sohma had me _stalked_?' Tohru thought that highly unlikely.

'He said you'd say something like that. And yes – he did. No – he's never done it before and he felt stupid asking me to. I'm his cousin though, I felt obliged to say yes; plus, he said he'd arrange a wedding for me and Kagura if I didn't. I'll be damned if I don't bring you back to him,' Kyou pointed at Tohru now, 'you made an impression on him. That isn't an often statement coming from him.'

Tohru thought long and hard about everything Kyou had said. He did appear to be a little rough, and he wasn't patient either. Yet, there was something about him that appeared genuine unless it was simply the fact that Tohru wanted to believe what he was saying. What if he's a bad person? That thought hadn't even crossed her mind fully. If he was, he would have tried to act a little nicer. It appeared that he didn't really want to be talking to her though, in fact, he seemed a little too optimistic about getting to New York.

'Look, this girl Kagura, if she finds out I came all the way to Australia to _pick up_ some girl, she'll be seething with fire. Can you please make up your mind so I can get out of here? The quicker, the better. To your benefit though, and Yuki's, I suggest you come with me.'

Tohru had a quick decision to make. They were now standing on the edge of the curb leading across the road to the car park and bus stop. She could go back to the auditions; where she would be scolded, or follow Kyou and see where it lead her; hoping against hope that it lead her to Yuki Sohma. She fingered the loose thread once more and bit her upper lip. For the first time in her life she felt terrified beyond all reason and excited at the same time.

Gingerly, she stepped down from the curb and followed Kyou across the road. He smiled, as though proud that he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Three**

The flight to Sydney was only an hour, and Tohru was too excited to really count the minutes or the seconds. The trip went quickly and before she knew it; she was wandered around the City with Kyou, looking for a dress she could wear to the Premiere. It still hadn't sunk into her system that she was being hauled across the world because Yuki Sohma wanted her.

He _wanted_ her. It was as simple as that. He wanted her at the Premiere in New York. It was so uncanny, it was almost like a fairy tale and Yuki was her Prince. Everything seemed to move slowly. The people walking along the street seemed scattered within themselves, the sun was beating down heavily and light was caught in the air. Her feet were heavy and solid, pulling her down into the earth. She smiled at the fact that people who passed her by had no idea she was flying to the Fruit's Basket Premiere. She was just another girl looking for a pretty dress.

Kyou's mobile began to ring and he excused himself for a moment. Tohru nodded and sat down casually on a nearby bench. She was feeling light headed and her feet were beginning to hurt. It was a welcomed pause from shopping. She found herself listening, well eavesdropping, on what Kyou was saying into his phone.

'Yeah I found her. Just today, you're lucky……no……um, we leave in a couple of hours, we get in about, uh…12:30 New York time……yeah……… stupid rat, yeah……blue? All right then, I'll tell her that……no problem. Bye.'

Tohru jumped up quickly, sidling up to Kyou cautiously, 'So who was that?' She asked innocently. Kyou laughed loudly and grinned at her.

'Yeah, it was Yuki. He wanted to make sure I'd found you and that you were okay. He also said he'll be wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and tie. He says a matching similar dress would be nice.'

'Well, why couldn't I talk to him?'

'Oh you wanted to talk to him? What would you have said?'

Tohru paused, 'You're right. Perhaps I shouldn't talk to him just yet. It would ruin the novelty of meeting him; the suspense is much better… right?'

Kyou laughed once more and put a hand on Tohru's back to steer her down the street. This had also been done to her by Yuki as he steered her into the hotel. She was suddenly thrown back into her memories, pleasant ones at that. A smile crept across her lips as she remembered his cheeky grin and his smooth features. He'd been pleasant to be around, and he gave her a warm and glowing energy that had woken her up and struck her in the face. She been aware of everything, she'd been witty, she'd been intelligent. He brought out the best in her… literally.

'Tohru? Tohru, c'mon we need to buy this dress!' Kyou pressed her forward and into the constant flow of people.

She walked with him for a while and surveyed the various shops. They were all very expensive designers and Tohru had little money with her. She didn't feel comfortable with buying an expensive dress, it would ruin her financial balance, yet she also felt it was necessary to buy something beautiful and worthy of Yuki Sohma. There was a tight expression on her face as she wandered in and out of each shop, finding a suitable garment, and then panicking at the price before leaving with her head bowed low.

Kyou pulled at her arm, pausing her in the street and flicking back a lock of his orange hair, 'What are you worried about?' he grumbled.

'Oh… nothing,' Tohru lied, not daring to make eye contact with him.

'If you're worried about… you know, cost and everything, Yuki told me that I should buy the dress you want. He gave me the money to make sure you'd be comfortable. I …hope I've been doing that so far.'

Tohru felt her face flush bright red. It felt so nice to have someone worrying about her. For a long time she'd been living in her own apartment, fueling her own car, working at her part time job and attending Uni all by herself. It was only after high school that the true shock of her parent's deaths had really begun to sink in. She'd only just truly finished mourning for them. She smiled at Kyou, accepting of the offer he was giving her and feeling blessed.

'You'd do that… for me?' she breathed.

'No!' Kyou replied, startled by the comment and blushing, 'Yuki would. And trust me; buy the most expensive dress that you can possibly find! I want to leave at least a dent in his savings.'

'Kyou,' Tohru replied, 'nobody has ever offered me anything so big before. I'm really happy right now. I'm so happy to be going to New York, so happy to be buying a dress with you. I'm glad Yuki sent you to find me. I still can't believe he really likes me.'

Kyou managed to keep his bored, slightly impatient pose, even though he was a little chuffed about the remark. He pushed her forward once more, they only had a certain amount of time before they needed to be at the airport and Tohru was taking her sweet time.

She grinned in delight when they entered the last shop on her list. It was expensive; many of the garments sat perched in glass cases with fine words sketched into the frame to explain how they were made; but Kyou kept insisting that she pick an expensive outfit. There were two layers to the store and Tohru began on the first while Kyou sauntered upstairs. There were so many to choose from, and Tohru was fond of them all; though blue dresses to match Yuki's own outfit for the premiere seemed scarce. The ones she did find reminded her of old fashioned princesses and she didn't want to appear old fashioned as she clung to Yuki's arm walking down the red carpet; camera's flashing, reporters barking and the moon ever constant on their lovely silhouettes.

'What a dream come true,' Tohru said to herself, 'I just can't wait!'

'Hey, Tohru!' Kyou called to her from above. Tohru turned to look up at him and a gasp escaped her. She welled with excitement. In his arms sat the most beautiful light blue dress she had ever seen. It was short in length and sleeveless, but at the front, pulling together the fabric between the breasts was woven with diamonds a beautiful pattern like a butterfly. A single strand of these diamonds then ran sideways along the lining of the dress and hung loosely to one side. It was simply perfect. Tohru took the garment from Kyou, embracing it, and feeling its beautiful texture against her skin.

'Not the most expensive like I'd wanted,' Kyou said stiffly, 'but… but I think it would look cute on you.'

'I'll go try it on and you can tell me what you think,' Tohru replied. She was in simple bliss, nothing could break her wonderful mood; not even if the world had been thrown into turmoil and the earth was burning. Indeed, she did look wonderful in the dress; it gave her curves a smooth and flowing feel. Though when she looked at the price, $13 000, she couldn't help but sense she was being terribly rude by purchasing it. She swung back the door and paraded out into the store, itching to know what her second opinion was.

Kyou was sat in a small red chair with his legs crossed, flicking through an obviously very boring fashion magazine. His foot was tapping subconsciously against the polished marble floor and he hadn't noticed Tohru yet. He glanced at his watch momentarily, and muttered something that Tohru couldn't hear.

'What do you think?' she said shyly, and his head snapped up with full attention. She saw his eyes widen, what with amazement or dumbness she wasn't sure, but a soft smile was playing on his lips.

'You look…beautiful.'

* * *

**O.o You wanna know what play she was auditioning for?! (-looks around suspiciously-) Lean in closer..... (-whispers-) I'll tell you later, it's a secret. And don't worry! It's not like 'P.O.R.N The Stage Play!' Yah! Nothing like that, Lol. **

**Or is it? **

**Thankyou for the lovely reviews by the way. They made me all warm and fuzzy inside. And Yes, this fic is a YukixTohru..... oh, wait....maybe it'sKyouxTohru...? No no no, it's gotta be Yukiru!!!! Wait... but there's a whole lot of Kyouru too... Ah, you'll see when it comes to crunch time what kind of fic this is **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Snail's Pace-**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Four**

'I don't believe it, we missed our flight,' Kyou was shaking slightly from anger and feeling thoroughly pissed off. He took one last glance at the huge notice board hanging in the middle of the airport, eyes fixed on 'DEPARTED' as the plump woman at the front desk tried to console them and offer a different flight timetable. Tohru was quite calm about the incident, but she considered it her fault since after buying the beautiful yet expensive dress, she'd insisted on buying some unique silver shoes to match. These she had paid for herself though; as though it were compensation for spending so much of Yuki Sohma's money.

'Kyou,' she said, patting his shoulder, 'there's a flight leaving early tomorrow morning that we can catch if you want to.'

'All right, we'll take that,' he replied groggily, taking over with the final transactions before hailing down a taxi and shoving Tohru inside.

Tohru had never been to Sydney before, only while changing flights to visit other countries; but now she had the time to look out the cab window and take it all in. Truth be told, it wasn't much different from her own City; yet the air seemed to be different, thicker perhaps, and there were more people on the streets doing daily business then she had ever seen elsewhere. She felt horrible for making Kyou miss the flight he'd booked for them. If only she hadn't stopped to buy shoes. Come to think of it, she could have easily bought some in New York before the premiere. Kyou had told her it was two days away. She would have had the time to go shopping, surely.

'You're quiet,' Kyou commented from his side of the backseat; he too was looking out the window with his head rested on his fist.

'I guess I'm just sorry for making us miss the flight. We were lucky to get another one, don't you think?'

'I suppose,' Kyou replied.

'Are you angry with me?'

At this, Kyou looked at her as though wondering why she had asked such an unintelligent question. He was soundless for a moment, _yes, yes he was angry! Very angry!_ but then shook his head, 'No,' was all he said; but the pause before the answer did nothing to persuade Tohru. They sat in silence.

* * *

Tohru almost choked, it had sounded like one of the nicest rooms in the hotel, considering half of them were already taken. Spa, luxurious shower, balcony overlooking the City, a glass patio – even Kyou had smiled at this idea and immediately taken the offer. After that, the Hotel was completely booked for the night and they made their way upstairs, carrying a small gold key and lock number. 

'At least we get to live a little before we go back,' Kyou commented, 'to New York that is.'

As the door swung open Tohru was greeted by a lovely stylish suite, modern and sophisticated with a small step leading down into the main sitting area. A plush carpet rolled out beneath a polished oak round table and sofas, fluffy and soft under foot. A small kitchen was raised to one side with its own pans and dishes; and on the opposite side was… the bedroom.

'Oh no, just one…' Tohru choked as she looked at the queen size bed, 'not two… but one.'

'OH SHIT!' came an angry shriek from somewhere in the suite and Tohru abandoned the bedroom to go and find her flat mate. He was standing, and twitching more or less, in front of the bathroom. Indeed it was a bathroom, spacious and comfortable; but the entire room was made of glass, and thus, completely see through. After discussing the matter, Kyou took his leave of the suite, steaming and raging at his own stupidity and failure to notice such obvious events, to go for a walk while Tohru freshened up.; all the while she couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy; and yet she couldn't believe how blindly she had been following this man; all on the one flimsy hope of meeting Yuki Sohma. What if Kyou was lying? No, she didn't think he was and she'd come to trust him somewhat; or were her emotions clouded by Yuki Sohma? It was possible.

After her shower she put on the dress. The Yuki Sohma dress. She simply wanted to see herself in it once again. It would be how Yuki saw her when she greeted him at the premiere. She walked around the house, gliding and strutting, trying to get comfortable in the heels even though she'd never been a big fan of them. She realized that this premiere was important to Yuki; and he shouldn't have someone half decent clinging to his arm. He needed someone stunning; and Kyou had seen the exact dress to make that possible.

In her absent wandering around the house Tohru found herself looking at Kyou's wallet; which lay sitting on the living room table, quite innocently mind. Either she was just being nosy, or wanted some decent information on who Kyou was, it didn't matter; but she found herself looking through it. Driver's License, bank cards, small scribbled notes that she could hardly understand – and something else which was tucked behind a small sleeve on the side. She pulled at it; and discovered a photograph. Her eyes almost sprung tears had she not kept herself together for the sake of never looking horrible in the Yuki Sohma dress. The photograph was a shot of Kyou and Yuki together; standing in front of what looked like a large estate. Both seemed annoyed to be with one another; and even though they were close for the photo they were also keeping as much distance between one another as well. What was more amazing through was the fact that everything Kyou had said was true; he wasn't lying to her after all.

The door to the suite swung shut and Tohru looked up and over her shoulder to see Kyou entering from his walk. He paused when he saw her, a solitary tear running down her cheek, and the photograph held in one hand.

'You haven't been lying to me,' Tohru squeaked, 'all this time you haven't been lying to me at all.'

'You think I was?' Kyou said loudly, 'wait, you thought I was some kind of pervert didn't you!'

Tohru went to him quickly, outstretching her arms to embrace him. She was suddenly swept away by her own emotions. She hadn't realized how skeptical she'd been about the whole thing; but now she was one hundred percent sure. It was no lie.

'Wait! Wait! Don't – !'

Tohru's arms locked around his neck; and then suddenly, like magic, there was a small POOF! And pink smoke filled the apartment. She felt the weight inside her arms suddenly disappear and without it she toppled forward, landing in a heap on the ground. Kyou's clothes were there as well; and also – a small orange cat; which was giving her what could only be known as a death glare.

Tohru paused; struck dumb in her moment of happiness, and then…

'OH NO! I TURNED HIM INTO AN ANIMAL! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT HAVE I DONE? OH NO!'

* * *

**Does that answer your question Moonsnite? Yes, yes they will be transforming and O!MG I LOVE YOU-hugs Kisa-style- You've been following this thing right from the very beginning; you're precious to me. Lol. And I would love it if you started writing again, I'd read all of your stuff!**

**I'm warning you readers in advance that this story isn't going to wrap up any time soon. We don't meet Yuki until the 10th chapter. Then the last ten or so are for him though; so Yukiru lovers will have to wait. ''**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Snail's Pace-**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Five**

Tohru sat back; shocked, ruffled, amused, stupefied, puzzled and amazed and the things Kyou had told her about his family. A family cursed to turn into animals of the zodiac whenever they were hugged by the opposite sex was not something believable unless you had a first hand preview of such a thing. Instead of being afraid or revolted, she found it amazing. In no way did she consider them freaks or inhuman; they simply had a big secret. Although fascinated, Tohru decided not to press the matter further unless Kyou really wanted to tell her more. She was still in shock as she looked at the cat – somehow it still captured the expressions Kyou was aiming for in its features. He looked ticked off.

'I'm so sorry. You should have warned me - '

'I tried to, you dumb girl!'

'But I was already coming at you, I feel so stupid now.'

Kyou sighed, twitching his tail slightly and flexing his claws, 'Don't worry about it,' he said through gritted teeth, 'just don't tell anyone, okay? And… be prepared…' Tohru simply stared at him confused, until warned of the consequences when he changed back. He'd be naked.

Sure enough, with another small POOF! Tohru found herself swinging backwards into the wall, clawing at the paint as though trying to crawl up it and averting her eyes in pure shame. There was a deafening silence that cut straight through Tohru as Kyou pulled his clothes back on; slipping into a loose purple shirt and khaki slacks.

'You know,' Tohru began, 'I've always loved the cat from the Zodiac.' Even though she had her back to Kyou she could feel his gaze fixed rigidly on her. It intimidated her slightly; but she knew it would have been an opinion he wanted to hear. The cat had never been accepted.

'Let's eat,' Kyou said at length; and Tohru got changed. He took her too a small café restaurant on the corner of the street. It was simple and clean with a friendly atmosphere and a wide variety of dishes on the menus. Tohru, feeling lavishly spoiled with gifts, was having a hard time deciding on what she wanted. Kyou sat as patiently as he possibly could on the other side, staring at the walls, ceiling, chairs; and various other things that looked mildly amusing. Once she had decided, Tohru insisted on paying. She was trying to be as fair as she possibly could on her small trip to New York. She disliked people going out of their way to make sure she was happy. Her thoughts were usually for them and not for herself; so on the occasion that she was presented with gifts; she became clammy and shy.

While waiting at the diner for someone to serve her, Tohru leaned against the bar, resting her head in her hands and smiling somewhat; reflecting on how lucky she was. She remembered her encounter with Yuki; and the reasons for why she hadn't seen him at the convention in Los Angeles.

'Miss Tohru Honda… a phone call is waiting for you on line 2,' the hostess at her hotel had said.

'Hello?'

'Tohru! Oh, it's terrible. You picked the worst of days to go away on a trip. You'll shatter when you hear the bad news.'

Hana's voice filtered through the phone line; slow and drawn out as though pained somehow. Tohru could remember the exact feeling in her chest when she heard those words. It was as though a rock had been beaten into her heart repeatedly, tearing it from the flesh of her body and throwing it into a dark hole. Uo was in hospital after being involved in a car accident. Tohru had melted and cried where she stood; dropping the phone on the ground with a deafening clatter. The accidents were too alike, just years before she had lost her own mother in the same thing, and now Uo was in trouble. Tohru, fearing that she would lose someone else she loved, had taken the first flight back as soon as she could get it. Uo was more important to her than meeting Yuki Sohma; and besides, she already had met him that very same day.

'Hey, little miss, it looks like you could use some cheering up,' Tohru was snapped out of her thoughts by an unfamiliar voice in her ear. She turned to her side and was greeted by two men looking rather sinister in character and appearance. Country folk in patched flannel shirts and grubby overalls had always made her uneasy. Tohru glanced at Kyou out the corner of her eye; sitting quietly with his back to her at the table, and she tried to push through the men to get back to him.

'Don't you need to order?' one of the men said, blocking her road. Tohru was gritting her teeth beneath her closed lips out of annoyance and slight fear but she didn't let them see. She turned back to her seat and slumped against it; attempting to ignore them as best she could. They didn't leave; as she'd expected, and continued to bark in her ears, throwing rude insults at her and jabbing her in the shoulders with their stumped, nail bitten fingers. Still Tohru didn't move, simply waiting until they finally gave up; or tried to do something more.

'Come on miss, don't you want to have any fun at all?' one of them said; but Tohru didn't reply. Suddenly, the man was pushed aside, slipping backwards into a separate chair, and Kyou sat down next to her. Tohru had never felt so relieved to see him.

'You'd better piss off before I get _really_ angry, you bastards!' Kyou growled protectively; and the venom in the tone of his voice was enough to send the men sauntering away with their grubby hands in their pockets.

'Thank you,' Tohru breathed; feeling the knot in her chest lift.

'It's because you were spacing out. You do that too often,' Kyou replied, and he hailed down one of the waiters in the black tuxedos. He ordered and paid for their meals without a fuss; then directed Tohru back to her seat at the small table with a hand placed firmly on her back. It was as though he were afraid she would suddenly veer to the left and get lost somehow.

* * *

Tohru stretched, emerging from the bathroom after brushing her hair and teeth for bed. It was cold in the apartment, she hadn't thought about the Hotel's lack of central heating; although there was a small wall heater in the bedroom that she could put on for a little while. In the living room she could hear shuffling and wandered out to find Kyou pulling apart the sofas and lining them with sheets. He was making himself a bed; a rather horrible and crooked one at that. Tohru couldn't help but laugh. 

'What on earth are you doing, Kyou?' she asked, stepping down into the room and starring at him.

'Well, I sure as hell am _not_ sleeping in the same bed as you. That's just _wrong_; so I thought that I'd sleep out here and you could have the bedroom. It's warmer in there; I put the heater on for you.'

'Oh really?' Tohru replied, opening the sliding doors a fraction to feel the warmth flow out of the room, 'You know, I didn't mind that much having to share a bed with you.'

Kyou's face flushed bright red and he snapped, 'well I mind! What if I suddenly get turned into a cat during the night? And then; what if I change back during the night? You'd be sleeping with a naked guy and that's just not right! You need to use your head!'

'I never thought about it that way; but I suppose you're right,' Tohru replied softly, 'at least let me give you the duvet, Kyou. You'll get cold out here sleeping in just sheets.'

'I'll be fine!'

Tohru worriedly took his word for it and went into the bedroom, closing the doors behind her and shutting the curtains. Though she was quite comfortable herself; all she could think about was Kyou sleeping just beyond her doors, and whether or not he was cold. Eventually, an hour after hoping into bed; she stood up, took her duvet and wandered into the living room. Kyou was snoring softly. As soon as he'd hit the pillow he was out like a light. Tohru put one finger on his nose to feel how cold he was; and when it prickled against the icy feel, she pulled the duvet up around his shoulders and tucked him in.

'You're so adorable when you sleep,' she said smiling, and then went back to bed, feeling content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Snail's Pace**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Six**

Tohru should have seen it coming. It was as obvious as the nose on her face; yet she still couldn't understand how it had kept itself hidden for so long. It was something that would change the way she looked at both Kyou _and_ Yuki Sohma; and it would change the way she reacted to the various situations she was being thrown into. She glanced at Kyou as he panicked and fumed in the backseat of the cab; whining and cursing over the slow traffic while muttering something about snails. His hair was a chaotic mess after being awoken that morning. They had been late once again.

Tohru had developed feelings for Kyou.

_How did it happen?_ She thought to herself. Perhaps previous events, and the awkward kindness he had given her, contributed to this somehow. They were only small feelings; nothing too threatening; but she felt guilty because she had been so dedicated and in love with Yuki Sohma. What would Yuki say if she told him she had found Kyou a lovely and wonderful person? Tohru shook her head; that's all Kyou was – a wonderful person. She was obviously confusing her feelings with the friendship she was beginning to feel. _Yes, that has to be it_. She thought.

She remembered back to that morning when she'd awoken in the warm, creamy bed sheets of the suite and had slid back the doors to see Kyou curled up like a kitten on the sofa. He looked so peaceful and adorable sleeping there; someone like an angel. She'd felt a small stab of electricity shoot through her system when he groggily opened his eyes to find her staring at him. It had been the most curious feeling.

'Oh come on already! We're running late!' Kyou screeched, throwing his head out the cab window and screaming down the highway.

* * *

They both collapsed into their seats after a heavy run through the airport. Kyou, with his cat-like agility, had almost left Tohru in his own trail of dust. He'd eventually grabbed her arm to pull her the rest of the way. It had proven a worthy idea; since they had made the final boarding call; and the last flight to New York for two days. He almost looked as though he'd been suffering the entire time. 

'Finally,' he said out loud, 'I made it to Australia and back again without receiving a message from Kagura!' He surreptitiously made sure his mobile was turned off; then leaned back into his comfortable chair. Tohru smiled at him and did the same. They would be in New York in no time.

'You know, Kyou,' Tohru began, 'I really enjoyed my time with you. It was a lot of fun and I hope that we can stay friends long after I've met up with Yuki Sohma. Is that all right with you?'

Kyou ruffled her hair playfully and put a slender finger on the tip of her nose, which felt familiar to Tohru 'you know that I would have it no other way.'

He paused. Then blushed.

'And I don't mean that in a bad way! It's just – you're a really nice person, you know… I had a lot of fun as well, but… ehe…' his voice trailed away and he crossed his arms. Tohru grinned at him as he diverted his attention to the clouds outside the window. He seemed impatient; as was Tohru. She didn't realize that the flight would take so long. She'd expected it to go by quickly just as the last one had. A movie was played, and they watched it in silence, but after that they were sent back into their boredom. Tohru's head began to tilt to one side, the lack of entertainment was making her tired and she could hardly keep her eyes open.

Kyou, becoming annoyed with her constant swaying, took his hand and placed it on her forehead, then directed her head to his shoulder and resumed looking out the window.

Tohru accepted the offer and closed her eyes. 'Kyou, tell me about the zodiac in your family.'

Kyou was silent for a moment; but then she felt the tension in his shoulders release and he began to talk smoothly, unlike his usual bantering and screaming. He talked about Sohma house in Japan; where the Head of House Akito lived, with a doctor Hatori who transformed into a sea horse. Kyou himself lived in New York with a novelist called Shigure who was a Dog zodiac; a cheeky one at that, and Yuki Sohma was the rat.

Tohru found herself listening intently and wishing she wasn't so tired as Kyou talked further about himself and his own martial arts training in the mountains. Slowly her limbs became numb and she felt herself slip into an unconscious sleep; thoroughly content with her surroundings. She dreamed of the zodiac; and the banquet of the animals.

'Tohru… Tohru wake up,' Kyou was saying; but it was the loud screech and shudder of the plane as it landed that truly knocked her senses. She sat to full attention, alarmed by the noise; but rested back in her chair when she remembered where she was; sighing and yawning at the disturbance. Kyou was looking out the window once more and one of his hands was massaging the shoulder where Tohru had been resting.

'I'm sorry,' Tohru said dully since she was still half asleep, 'you should have woken me up if your shoulder was beginning to ache.' Kyou didn't respond to her comment; and Tohru thought nothing of it. It was all right for Kyou to be silent – it was simply his personality.

* * *

'KYOU!' 

'What? Kagura! She's _here_!'

'Kyou, my darling! I've been waiting for you! Yuki said you'd gone to Australia so I stayed at Shigure's until you came back! Aren't you glad I came to pick you up from the airport?'

'_Kagura_!'

'I'm so happy you've finally returned, my love! Let's go home!' Kagura squeezed Kyou tight to her body; enjoying his new presence and ignoring the company he now had. She seemed ignorant to the fretful and panicked cries erupting from her beloved and continued to shower him with love and praise even though it was causing them a distressing scene.

Tohru found herself standing negatively to the side; forgotten in this brief moment, and wondering why she felt so jealous of the fact that Kagura was able to embrace Kyou and she could not. The orange haired boy eventually broke free from the grip and charged towards Tohru, looking for someone to hide behind. Tohru suddenly found herself in Kagura's way; whose main objective was to get closer to Kyou; and frankly, she was very intimidating.

'Oh hello,' she said softly, as though suddenly withdrawn and unaccustomed to greeting people comfortably. 'Who are you?'

'She's Tohru Honda, Yuki's girlfriend!' Kyou snapped at her, leaning wide around Tohru but retreating as Kagura outstretched an arm to catch him. Kagura's face was beaming with joy.

'Yuki's girlfriend? I didn't know that Yuki had a girlfriend! This is wonderful. Are you two going to get married, me and Kyou are going to get married one day!'

'No we are not!' Kyou shrieked, 'Now let's get out of here before you say and do stuff we'll all regret!' Kyou started pacing towards the luggage collection racks while Kagura and Tohru struggled to keep up with him. Tohru couldn't keep her eyes off Kagura; she was such a sweet girl and yet oppressively violent at the same time. She understood that Kagura was in love with Kyou though; and promised to herself and Kagura silently, that she would do nothing to upset the zodiac boar.

Broken hearts were the worst kind of pain.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. It's been ages since I updated. I'm terrible. I'm so cruel. It's because I'm in Yr 12 and ever since starting, all i've had is English Essay, English Individual Study, English Critical Reading, English Comparative, English, English, English... so I'm just constantly writing. It's terrible! Curses for being in the bright class. Darn!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. I'm about to go have a shower, then I'll come back and start the next chappy feeling all alive and what not again. Big Kisses to you readers! I always enjoy opening up my mail to see 'Review Alert' staring back at me. Plus it makes me remember to update! Lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Snails Pace**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Seven**

Shigure Sohma lived in a small Japanese styled home on the outskirts of New York. He felt comfortable there, as did Kyou most obviously, and spent many of his days writing in his study and making cheeky remarks at the young ones living with him. Tohru remembered Kyou saying that he was a bit of a pervert; but he was an all round nice guy with a frivolous sense of humour. Tohru followed Kyou and Kagura towards the house as they arrived, taking a walk along the forest path from the main road. It was a nice place, with a small garden and a lush forest branching in front and behind it. Tohru felt that it was very peaceful.

On the porch as they arrived stood Shigure; wearing plain gray, but smiling nonetheless. He clapped his hands together as they arrived.

'Kyou, you're home; and who is this lovely sweet flower that you've brought with you? I knew there had to be some reason you left, did you elope with this young woman? WELCOME TO THE FAMAILY!' Shigure grabbed Tohru's hands abruptly and held them tight; the next best thing he could have done besides hugging her.

'Kyou is it true?' Kagura whined, turning her face directly to her loves, 'Did you really elope with Tohru? I thought you said she was Yuki's girlfriend!' She began repeatedly hitting him in the head; causing Kyou to retreat inside the house as he attempted to bat her off.

'Tohru Honda is it?' Shigure said, placing a hand on his chin as he studied her, 'I actually have heard about you.'

'Oh… you have?' Tohru said a little flustered. _Was Yuki Sohma talking to his relatives about her?_

'Well yes. Yuki mentioned you last week,' Shigure then began to elaborate his story, 'he said a beautiful angel had touched his heart in so many ways that he simply found it impossible to live without the beauty and radiance that she had brought into his life. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat; even the very air seemed stale to his lungs.'

Tohru beamed brightly. She knew the story was all dreams and words to a certain extent; but she loved Shigure's dramatic performance. He really was a novelist – and a great one at that. She even considered him a poet; and he knew how to make her smile.

'I have a room ready for you upstairs Tohru,' Shigure said, sliding back the door so that she could step inside, 'Please just take your things straight up; and then we will go out for lunch.'

'Oh no. Please, let me make something for you,' Tohru replied, 'You're letting me stay with you so I insist.' Shigure accepted her kind offer.

The thought of Kagura hugging Kyou was still on Tohru's mind as she made lunch; and she had the time now to think about it, as well as Yuki Sohma, as she chopped up some fruit in the kitchen.

'You're spacing out again,' Kyou said as he entered; going straight towards the fridge for some milk.

'Oh!' Tohru gasped, almost letting the knife slip from her fingers, 'I am? Oh, well I guess I'm just thinking a bit too much recently. You know a lot of things have happened since I walked out of my audition with you.'

'What exactly where you auditioning for anyway?' Kyou asked; as though he were somehow interested in having a conversation with her this time.

'You really want to know?' Tohru replied.

'Yeah.'

'A theatrical version of The Hobbit, modernized to present day times.'

…

……

………

Kyou laughed – he laughed hard; almost splattering milk across the bench top. Tohru nearly found herself laughing as well simply because he looked so happy. She'd seen him serious for such a long time that it was almost a bit of a shock to see him chuckling and cackling over her simple comment. When he had finally calmed down from laughing; he looked up at her and smiled.

'Well… since I stole you away from the performance of a _life time,_ why don't you… uh… show me your monologue now?' Tohru felt this was a very odd comment coming from Kyou; and she didn't quite believe him.

'You mean it?' She asked cautiously.

'I might laugh again,' Kyou replied simply; and leaned back against the fridge. Tohru removed the apron around her waist and placed it neatly on the cabinet before taking a spot in the middle of the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile as she began her monologue; eventually becoming more serious as she delved further into it. She moved gracefully across the room; extending her arms in gesture, raising and lowering her voice for various moods and feelings, twirling in happiness, shuddering in fear and gasping at some of the own comments she made. In that fleeting six minutes, she had become a totally different person. She had become the person she was acting and she was enjoying it like nothing more in the world.

Kyou didn't remove his gaze from her the entire time; and Shigure, watching from the dining room, didn't remove his cheeky stare from Kyou.

* * *

Kagura couldn't help but shout in bliss, 'Tohru your cooking is wonderful. The first thing you should do for Yuki is cook him dinner! That's something I should do for Kyou! Kyou, my darling, let me cook for you tomorrow all right! I'll cook for you!'

Kyou's fork clattered against his plate and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Kagura's cooking was an evil that should never be approached. A great evil!

'Thank you Kagura; and you can help me cook tomorrow night then,' Tohru said.

'Wait, I thought the Premiere was tomorrow night!' Kyou retorted.

'Actually no,' Shigure said dryly, taking a sip from his tea, 'you have it all wrong Kyou. The Premiere is actually on Saturday night.'

'SATURDAY NIGHT!'

'Goodie!' Kagura chirped, latching onto Kyou's shirt in a tight hug, 'that means I can cook for you Kyou! I can cook for you!'

'But I don't want you to cook for me!'

Tohru took her leave from the table, gathered up the remaining dishes to be cleaned and retreated to the kitchen. She needed to start the washing; and besides, she wasn't fond of seeing Kagura hang of Kyou so passionately. It was only because Kagura was the Boar of the zodiac that she was able to do so; but Tohru still felt left out when it came to hugging the Sohma's. In truth, she wouldn't be able to hug Yuki Sohma either when it came to the point. As she thought about it more she figured a good way to show her affection for the Sohma's was to simply rest her head against them; that way it could be the same; and yet different as well.

'Yuki Sohma. Yuki Sohma,' she said softly as she filled the sink with bubbling water, 'It's all right if I can never hug you. Just being in your presence is enough to make me happy; just hearing your voice, touching your face – that's all I'll ever need as long as you're willing to stay with me.'

'Tohru! Let me help you with the dishes all right?' Kagura came strutting into the kitchen, obviously kicked out of the dining room by Kyou.

'Well… all right,' Tohru smiled, 'here, you can put these away for me.'

Kagura wasn't so bad.

* * *

**I remember someone asked me what Tohru's monologue was once...so there it is...Yep.**

**And I've been getting a lot of questions about whether this is a TohruxYuki or a TohruxKyou... and quite frankly ladies, I dont know. Lol. The end has become foggy for me. Well, enjoy this update. Thank you for the reviews hugs all of you**


	8. Chapter 8

Snails Pace

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Eight**

'Kyou's got a girlfriend, Kyou's got a girlfriend!' Shigure sung as he walked down the hallway the next morning. There seemed to be a definite hop in his step; and a permanent smile on his face.

'What are you talking about?' Kyou snapped, coming out of his bedroom with the intention of smacking Shigure square across the jaw. He could hear the Dog's voice ringing through the entire house and would have preferred it if Tohru and Kagura both hadn't heard it.

'Oh… maybe I'm talking about Tohru… or is it Kagura…hmm, no I think it's Tohru! Kyou's wretched and fiery heart of steal is finally beginning to melt! So who would have thought?' Shigure giggled to himself and continued on downstairs.

'If Tohru or Kagura hear your pathetic voice I'm gonna beat you so bad - !'

'Tohru and Kagura have gone out this morning. Tohru thought that they might do some friendly bonding so they're off to do some shopping. She did leave us a most excellent breakfast though; you should really come down and have some.'

Kyou suddenly realized how hungry he was. He reluctantly followed Shigure downstairs and took his place at the table. They both sat in silence – Kyou making sure he didn't lock eyes with Shigure; but he finally gave in to the curiosity and looked up to see what the Sohma was doing. He was smiling, with his head rested neatly on his folded hands.

'What?' Kyou snapped.

Shigure tilted his head slightly and seemed to think about what he was going to say for a moment before responding, 'you know, I think Tohru really needs something to do around here. She'll get bored hanging around for so long. Why don't you take her somewhere nice? You know what she likes, right?'

'NO!'

Shigure simply continued smiling as though he knew the truth behind the matter. Kyou did know what Tohru liked. She liked to act. Especially after watching her perform the monologue the previous day; he had seen the fire that burned within her whenever she took the stage. Although ordinary and polite; she could become anything she wanted when she had an audience. Kyou felt his expression sour; and he excused himself from the table. Perhaps Shigure was right – maybe Tohru would become bored with herself. He decided to do something about it; and as soon as he'd had a shower and dressed, he left the house quickly.

'That's two points for me,' Shigure said in success as he watched the orange haired boy stalk away.

* * *

Montgomery Drama Academy was a large theatre within New York. It was shaped like a dome and within each window was a large poster of that years up and coming stage presentations. A large pinnacle rose up from the entrance revolving doors, and displayed across it was a list of rehearsal times and auditions for that coming month. Kyou gritted his teeth and walked inside. It was cool, dark and empty in the foyer save for the woman at the front desk who seemed busy stamping some forms. In truth, he didn't understand why he'd even caught the bus to the Drama Academy; but it was what Tohru was fond of; and he needed to do something.

'Excuse me?' the woman said looking up and beaming at him, 'Are you hear for an interview?'

'No,' Kyou replied, 'I just wanted to; uh… ask you a few questions.' He sounded like a spy.

The woman seemed a little confused, but she put her pen aside, folded her hands and directed all her attention to him. He'd been put on the spotlight.

'Well… I was wondering if you have any courses here of some kind. Productions...uh,' he finally pulled himself together enough to speak. 'Do you have any auditions available that are still open?'

The woman beamed at him then turned to her computer and typed in a few various letters and numbers.

'We have a stage production of Phantom of the Opera and The Hobbit taking place later next year. The auditions for both of these are on Thursday's, this September. If you're interested all you have to do is bring me a portfolio of yourself and I can arrange a time with the directors.'

'The… Hobbit?' Kyou was shocked and amazed. The woman simply nodded, 'is it all right if I come back tomorrow?' he asked. The woman nodded once more; and Kyou ran out of the Academy after taking one of the fliers.

* * *

'Oh, our lovely Tohru will be simply delighted with this idea! You really have out done yourself this time Kyou. I never knew you had a heart!' Shigure laughed softly as he was presented with the flyer, 'and if Tohru opts to take this chance then that means she might stay with us for a full year. That means more sweet Tohru flavored lunches and dinners for me!' He seemed almost about to cry.

'You pervert!' Kyou snapped and stole the flyer away from him before he continued raving. It was at that moment they heard the sound of Kagura's laughter and realized the girls were home. Kyou screeched and ran away. Tohru stepped into the hall; wearing a new blouse and skirt she had bought while shopping. There were a few more bags in her arms and Shigure took them kindly.

'Lovely shopping, ladies?' he asked, 'So when's dinner?'

'We had a wonderful time,' Tohru replied, 'and you should ask Kagura when dinner is since she is the one who'll be doing most of the cooking tonight.' Shigure felt the pit of his stomach explode and he hung his head in horror.

'Oh… that's… nice,' was the only comment his intelligent brain could think of; and thankfully, Kagura didn't notice his displeasure.

Indeed it was a discomfort by the time dinner had come. Kagura's shaky performance at catering a meal for Kyou had resulted in over cooked salmon, watery rice balls, mildly charred vegetables and sauces that resembled something unnatural that none of them were particularly fond of looking at let alone putting on their fish. Kyou had been warned though and lectured on the decency of a man, and as such was expected to finish everything on his plate – including the strange sauces. Kagura beamed with pride. In her eyes, the farewell dinner for her beloved before she went home had been a huge success.

'By the way Tohru, Kyou has something for you I think,' Shigure mused as Kagura wandered into the kitchen; vaguely aware of what she was hearing.

'For me?' Tohru asked. Kyou was thankful for the conversation which didn't involve putting food in his mouth and he quickly flicked the flyer across the table. Tohru's eyes seemed to sparkle when she read the contents. 'Oh you really went out of your way to go to Montgomery Drama Academy; you sh-shouldn't have!' she stuttered.

'I thought it would give you something to do while you're here,' Kyou replied stiffly.

'He just wants our precious flower to be happy,' Shigure cooed.

'No! I just want her out of the house!' Kyou snapped back, 'it gives me more time to myself! I spent the last week and a half tracking her down!'

'Can I go in tomorrow, Shigure, please?' Tohru asked, she was itching with excitement. If she could take a place in one of the upcoming productions then she would have a performance to show Yuki Sohma when they finally met; and it could be a present for him since he'd had her hauled across the country just to be by his side.

'I don't see why not,' Shigure replied, 'but of course Kyou will have to go with you,' Shigure shushed the man before he could start screaming, 'after all, the city is a dangerous place and Miss Tohru wouldn't know her way around very well. Any number of kidnappers could attempt to take our sweet princess of the kitchen. You wouldn't want that to happen now, would you Kyou?'

Kyou adopted a rigid defensive stance, but shook his head in agreement with Shigure. Through gritted teeth he managed to hiss, 'I… suppose… not.'

'Thank you so much Kyou. You've made me so happy,' Tohru couldn't contain her excitement. She simply had to show her affection for him. She leaned across the table and kissed him softly on the cheek. So softly she could barely feel his skin against her lips; and so softly that Kyou was still feeling it minutes after she had left to go into the kitchen. He sat frozen near the table, staring at nothing in particular and concentrating on that one tiny feeling that had shot through his body. It was impossible to seem angry with anything in that short fleeting moment.

'How does that feel?' Shigure smiled.

'Like... butterfly wings,' he replied softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Snail's Pace**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Nine**

'KYOU! Kiss me my love I'm leaving this morning!'

'Kagura get off me!'

'Don't you want to kiss me? Kyou, you're so mean!'

'I ate that damn food you made isn't that enough!'

'Darling, don't you realize how much I love you?' she began smacking him over the head forcefully.

'Now, now Kagura,' Shigure calmed, 'don't go breaking any doors today. You can come back whenever you like just… don't break anything, please?' he held his hands up defensively.

Tohru came downstairs softly, wearing a red coat and carrying a small bag under one arm since she was going into the City. She took one look at the spectacle before her and laughed; gracious to the fact that her previous thoughts on Shigure's house being peaceful were not so true.

'You're leaving Kagura? I was so glad to meet you,' Tohru said; and once Kagura had finally got her kiss out of Kyou, she took off down the forest path skipping and giggling to herself. Half an hour after the bouncy boar had left, well, she came back for another, but after that Kyou accompanied Tohru into the city.

* * *

'I can't believe you talked me into coming back to this place,' Kyou whined as they entered the Montgomery Drama Academy. It was Tohru's first time there so she was greatly impressed with everything she saw. They booked an interview and came back later on that day for Tohru's presentation.

'Do I look okay?' Tohru squeaked as they waited in the dark foyer, 'my hair, my clothes… oh no I look to plain don't I?'

'You're fine!' Kyou said with a sigh; but when he looked at her he half smiled. In her furious attempt to brush her long locks with her fingers she'd pulled the small ribbon in her hair and it was hanging crookedly, 'wait a minute,' he said and blushed. His hands went to fix the ribbon while Tohru waited patiently, and embarrassed, for him to finish. Her hands shook nervously; and when Kyou finally stepped back to survey her she hid them behind her back so he wouldn't notice.

Tohru was lead into a dome shaped hall where the stage was covered in black at the front of the theatre. It was a large stage too. Her voice projected straight into the rafters and a little bit further; hinting a slight echo with the lack of props on stage to muffle her voice. The director was sat in the audience, supported among the luxurious red chairs and many aisles that lead upwards like a semi pyramid and sprouted left and right around the top of the hall. Kyou waited patiently at the back; and Tohru waved to him before she begun. Her portfolio was handed to the director and with his cue; she set off into motion. It was almost exactly the same as what she had shown Kyou. Every move and every tiny detail was perfect but enhanced because of the space around her. Again Kyou's eyes were transfixed; and once she had finished he found that he had been holding his breath the entire time and was almost blue. He watched Tohru receive comments from the director and then she slowly began to walk up the aisle towards him. She seemed sad.

'Well?' he asked, 'How did it go?' there was agitation in his voice.

'I guess,' Tohru began softly, not daring to make eye contact with him, 'it was the best audition I've ever done!' her face suddenly shot up to meet his; and their noses were so close he could see his reflection in her sparkling eyes. It was almost as though she had established his presence inside of her; to keep him there. She seemed happy.

'T-Tohru…' he said, face leaning slightly closer; but when he heard the director and his assistant walking up the aisle he quickly grabbed her hand and marched away.

_Butterfly wings._

Out in the open among the brightness and noise of the City; Tohru felt relieved and excited. Her audition had gone a lot better than she'd thought it would and the fact that Kyou had accompanied and watched her made it all the more worthwhile. 'Thank you so much!' was all Tohru could say; she was too overwhelmed to say much else.

'Well, you needed something to look forward too here. That damn dog thought you might get bored. So if anything with Yuki doesn't turn out you can always have the performance if you get a good role, or you can go back home.'

Tohru suddenly stopped grinning; realizing something for the first time. 'No, there'd be no point in me going back home to University. I already failed my Course by coming away with you. Without a part in that performance it's impossible for me to pass,' she looked at Kyou who was speechless and shocked, 'that's how much faith I have in you, and Yuki Sohma. But if things don't work out, and Yuki doesn't want me around anymore, I'll probably –'

'Don't say that,' Kyou said cutting her off, 'don't ever say that anyone doesn't want you around. You can stay with us as long as you want to; even if that damn rat doesn't want you too; though it's highly unlikely. I… I don't want you to go back to Australia – because if you did, my whole bloody trip there would seem kind of pointless!'

'Kyou… I…'

'Let's go home,' he said quickly; and then he grabbed her hand, making Tohru's heart pound, and guided her swiftly through the chaotic New York streets. When she thought about it; they must have looked like any other ordinary couple enjoying a day out in the City. Nobody knew that he was a Zodiac cat; and nobody knew that she was Yuki Sohma's love; but at that moment, both of them had forgotten their previous titles which clung them to different paths. Tohru was simply enjoying the feel of her hand in Kyou's; but she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Did he do it to guide her way, or did he do it because he liked the feel of holding her hand as well?

_Saturday night… will be so difficult._

And Saturday night came very quickly.

* * *

**All right! Two chapters updated at once! Are you pleased with me? You would not believe the difficulties I have been through these past few weeks. I got seriously sunburnt on Athletics Day; much so that I was temporarily bedridden for about a week. I couldn't even put a shirt on or lift my arms to scratch my own nose.I did manage to think of the next few chapters though and write down some notes. Updates might suddenly start to be more fluent now. **

**Please enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**_Whoa. Sorry for the VERY VERY late chapter update. Had you forgotten about this story? Did you think I'd given up? Last year of school can do terrible things to a girl's memory. Ehehe. I had a bad memory to begin with anyway. Well, here it is.  
I'd like to introduce to you all - Yuki Sohma!_**

* * *

Moonsnite Cathedral was a castle. It was beautiful, with two large turrets rising up behind a small dial and tower towards the front. Green and gold lights scaled the walls, passing it as an enigma against the crystal star-filled night. Various small spires rose up like spikes, glittering brightly from the lights within their triangular windows and illuminating the cathedral as though the sun was shining from within. Towards the entrance, four great pillars rose like canes branching into a canopy of beautifully carved symbols and silhouettes. From somewhere within the thick walls, gorgeous music was playing; gliding through the breeze and gracing the ears of all those who had arrived at the grand premiere of Fruits Basket. A red carpet had been rolled out from the castle, extending down the sloped stairs, running half a mile, to the street below where the precession of actors, director, artists and many others who worked on the film began their interviews and autograph signings.

Yuki Sohma stepped from his white limousine onto the red carpet; and the perimeter around him erupted with squeals, shrieks and cries. His silver hair, his shining eyes, his perfect posture, his dazzling smile, evoked such strong electrical urges in his fans that they felt they would die before he'd even taken his first step. The paparazzi were immediately around him and the interviews begun, following him up the red carpet like bees to the scent of flowers.

'How do you feel about your performance?'

'What can we expect to see you in next?'

'Do you relate to your character in the movie?'

'Are you a fan of the Fruits Basket Manga?'

'Yuki, we love you!'

'Yuki Sohma… Yuki Sohma…!'

'Yuki! Give me a hug!' the silver haired actor backed away from that group of fans quickly, smiling and waving to make up for his retreat.

* * *

'Tohru, dear? Are you all right?' Shigure adjusted his tie in the mirror and glanced at the reflection of Tohru who was standing near the door; shaking and staring at a point between her toes. She was ready for the big night; fully clad to perfection in the beautiful blue dress that Kyou had helped pick out for her. 

'I'm fine, I'm fine,' she said stiffly, and Shigure simply smiled. Thinking that she was nervous about meeting Yuki for the second time, even though it felt like the first. In truth; she was nervous for the feelings she had developed inside herself. She loved Yuki Sohma; but she was attracted to Kyou as well. The entire night as she'd bathed and groomed he had sat on the floor near the TV, disinterested and uninvited. She had found herself feeling guilty, and almost like a betrayer. Her shoulder's shook as she stood near the door; her eyes piercing through it as though looking for a solution to her predicament to come crashing through.

'Kyou, could you come here please,' Shigure called, and the zodiac boy came slinking into the hall way, 'get our lovely Tohru a glass of water. She looks pale.'

'I'm pale!' Tohru gasped._ Not enough make up!_ She quickly retreated from the front door and ran back upstairs. Her high heeled silver shoes clanking against the oak wood. Kyou watched her go; for some reason the mood in the house that day made him feel the same as when it was heavily raining. His energy was drained and he couldn't find the motivation to even speak. He took a glass of water to Tohru as Shigure had asked; and he did it without complaining.

'Tohru?' he entered her room with a small knock to see her flustering over a small make up kit in front of her, 'What are you doing?' he asked stupidly.

'I'm pale! Yuki Sohma can't see me pale; I don't want to make _him_ look bad. Do _I_ look…' Tohru suddenly fell silent, and the blush clutched in her fingertips dived clumsily for the floor and spilled across it.

'Tohru?' Kyou asked curiously.

She was overcome with emotion, and torn between two opposites. Her legs felt heavy, her fingers like ice, and her reflection in the mirror, when she looked at it, was echoed as a dull faded image – as though an eraser had passed across it, leaving smudges. Her knees buckled and she collapsed. Who was she to think that any of this was possible? How could she somehow screw up this dream that she'd walked so beautifully on up until this point? Why was it that she was in love with Kyou too? Suddenly and unexpectedly, two strong warm hands wrapped around her forehead and Kyou rested his face against her hair. She could feel him breathing in her scent, see his image in the mirror's reflection looking back at her; yet the expression there was unreadable. Tohru felt her heart trembling; and she was doubtful.

'Don't! Please!' She thrust an arm against Kyou, sending him backwards and stood up quickly, 'I'm already in love with you! Please don't make me love you any more. Yuki Sohma…,' the words seemed caught in her throat, 'Yuki Sohma… he…' her eyes were close to tears, and she struggled to keep them back.

Shigure's voice came sailing up the stairs. It was time to go.

Tohru fled from the room; and hissing to himself, Kyou disappeared in hostile haste out of the window and into the forest.

* * *

There was a Conference before the actual viewing of 'Fruits Basket' took place and Yuki had been involved in a very long Questions and Answers gathering in the main hall. It didn't surprise him that many of the questions had been directed at him; but he hadn't gathered how quickly the media had caught on to the name of 'Tohru Honda'. As far as Yuki was concerned, the only people who knew about that were the Sohma's. 

'Hey Yuki,' Hatsuharu, wearing a lovely white tuxedo, greeted the Star in the lobby after the conference.

'It was you wasn't it Haru… who told the media about Tohru Honda?' it was more a statement than a question. Hatsuharu nodded softly.

'I wasn't going to make it easy for my little Yuki,' Haru replied, smiling innocently.

'I swear your good personality is almost as bad as your black personality these days.'

'Rin says I'm doing really well. It's been a week and I haven't called you.'

'I'm almost surprised,' Yuki replied, but now his eyes were darting around the brightly lit lobby, glancing passed the artworks and paintings strung on the wall, glancing passed the various faces who greeted him and searching for only one face in particular – a face that was almost faded from memory. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Media lined up against the walls, small twittering men and women, each holding microphones, waiting with painful anticipation for the arrival of Tohru Honda. None of them were as eager as Yuki though. His hands were becoming sweaty, and after a while of finding nothing, he made his way towards the men's bathroom, feeling somewhat disappointed.

'Don't worry so much,' Haru said as they walked, 'I'm sure she's just running a little late.'

Yuki wasn't concerned about whether Tohru would show up or not. He knew she would. He trusted that she would. He'd waited so long to finally see her smiling face again that he was sure, if there was such a thing as fate, he would see her again that very night; and she would be more lovely than the moon and the stars put together.

'There's something about her,' Yuki said as he washed his hands, and Hatsuharu listened from his place leaned against the wall, 'it's like a pulse. I saw it the moment I laid eyes on her, that there was something very different about this girl. She carried inside her the happiness of every individual in the world; and that happiness flowed into me whenever she touched me. It was a lovely, beautiful feeling. I simply couldn't let that feeling leave me, I couldn't let Tohru Honda go.'

Hatsuharu felt a deep sigh of sadness, yet also happiness, deflate from his chest. _Yuki is truly in love with this woman_. 'Having you speak of Tohru Honda so passionately; makes me want to meet her more and more.'

They wasted no time in getting back out into the lobby; and at first glance, Yuki saw Shigure striding across the floor, his jacket slung loosely over one arm and a worried expression printed across his face.

Yuki panicked.

_Something's wrong!_


	11. Chapter 11

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Eleven**

Tohru couldn't help but look over her shoulder one last time at the looming castle behind her. It had once shined beautifully against the night sky, but now its beauty was gothic against the heavily collecting storm clouds that were gathering quickly in the distance. A roll of thunder and a flash of lightening left Moonsnite Castle glowing with eerie silence, although the many fans were still crowded at every corner; cheering, laughing… everything that Tohru was far from doing. The brightness of her dress had dimmed into a faded star.

_I don't belong here. _

She knew that she was making a grave mistake, and one that would cause terrible things if she stayed any longer. She was in love with both Yuki and Kyou Sohma. She couldn't stay. She couldn't ruin their lives. She'd return to Shigure's house, change, leave Kyou the dress he had bought and figure out a sum of money that would repay them all for their hospitality; then she would go back to Australia. It was, in Tohru's opinion, a wise decision. Yet it still hurt her greatly to be walking away from the Premiere, especially when she had come so close to meeting him.

_Mother, Mother. What should I be doing?_

She flicked her hair over one shoulder and descended from the city down towards a river across from the railway station that was a few blocks away from Moonsnite Cathedral. It flowed quickly against the current, impatient at the oncoming storm. On the far bank was a lush forest which was a part of a nature preserve. Tohru stared into its darkness quietly as her bare feet were licked by the stream. She could still hear the cheering from the Cathedral, and it filled her with lonliness and frustration.

_I'm… going._

She stepped down into the river, it was only knee deep and although it rushed fast, she was still able to cross it. Once on the other side, she dropped the hem of her dress that she had been clutching, held her heels in one hand, and walked tearfully into the preserve.

* * *

'Tohru!' Yuki thrust open the door into the Ladies Bathroom and strode through, searching the small section for any sign of her – but she was _nowhere!_ He pounded his fist against the wall, flashed an awkward look at the woman in the room, and then quickly went back to the foyer. Shigure met him in the middle of the room and they discussed what would happen next.

'I'm sure she's just a little scared, Yuki. This is a big event.' Shigure said softly. The Paparazzi were looking at them oddly. Yuki shook his head, refusing to believe it. He wanted so badly to see her again. 'Don't do anything drastic. You can't leave the Premiere.'

'Tohru…!'

'Now now, she's not stupid, Yuki. She's a bright young lady and she wouldn't do anything to put herself in danger.'

People were beginning to file into the theatre now and Yuki found himself being drawn in with the flow. There was no way he'd be able to slip out without being discovered. He could feel his eye twitching and his hands shaking as he stepped into the dark theatre, cut off once again from Tohru and unable to see her. He felt his head would explode. There were so many things that could happen to a girl like Tohru in only a short couple of hours. The thought hadn't even occurred to him that she might not have wanted to see him ever again, or that she didn't like him anymore. She'd come all the way from Australia and that stood for a lot. All Yuki wanted was her, to see that sweet smile once more.

'I can't sit here and do nothing!' Yuki hissed to Shigure as they took their seats in the dim lighting of the cinema.

'Don't worry. Tohru will be fine. Someone has already gone to look for her.'

'What? Who?'

* * *

Tohru gave a harsh cry of pain as she slipped against the loose ground, falling forward and scratching her hand against the sharp and rough surface of a crusty rock. The blood flowing from her hand mingled with the puddles of rain around her and left a pink tone in the water. She was slowly becoming soaked, but she didn't bother to get up from where she was sitting. Instead, she held the split palm of her hand in the other and leaned forward over her crouched body in a fetal position. The sting of her own wound was numbed by the conflicting emotions inside her. She simply couldn't face Yuki Sohma knowing that she liked someone else as well.

'It's too painful, it's like all those other times. Mom. Uo. Now I'm the one hurt.'

She felt sorry for herself, even though she knew that self pity was poison. As her shoulders began to shake, and hot salty tears leaked from the corners of her bright eyes, she unexpectedly felt two arms wrap around her from behind, coming down over her shoulders and sliding around her neck protectively, comfortably. It was then that she began to cry, loudly, so that her voice rung inside the forest like the saddened soul of a ghost.

'What are you doing here? I thought…' Tohru began.

'All Sohma's are invited to the premiere of Fruits Basket. I followed you out here when I saw you leave. Please stop crying Tohru, I don't know why you're crying but it makes me so sad.'

Tohru turned around to look at Kagura, whom was just as soaked and cold as she was. Her beautiful red gown was thrashed and caked with mud and dirt. Tohru's tears became more frequent as she thought of what a lovely girl the zodiac boar was and how much more she loved Kyou than she herself ever could. In the increasing rain, Tohru poured her soul to Kagura. She began from the beginning when she had first left the rehearsal in Australia, and ended with now, as she sits bleeding in the mud.

Kagura didn't flinch, she didn't even hesitate to hug Tohru even tighter when she mentioned that she liked Kyou. In truth, Kagura probably cared about Tohru just as much as she did for Kyou; and seeing either of them in any kind of pain was simply too much for her. Of course there was a small stab of jealousy that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, but her aggressive attitude knew that right now, Tohru was more important than herself.

'I'm going to take you home,' Kagura said plainly, 'You can stay at my place for now.'

'But you're missing the Premiere!' Tohru objected.

'I don't care,' Kagura replied. They helped each other get to their feet, picked up their high heels, and began walking back towards the river. When they arrived Tohru sat on a bench near the road and nursed her aching hand while Kagura called a taxi. They were on the road and heading way from the Cathedral within minutes. Tohru couldn't help but look back over her shoulder and smile; at least that wonderful memory of meeting Yuki Sohma was still and always would be with her. No matter what happened.

'You can't leave Tohru,' Kagura said softly. Her voice was barely audible against the drumming of the rain. 'Kyou and Shigure and Yuki, they've all seemed so happy and alive since you came. I know you've only been here a short while, but can't you just think about staying… forever, even!'

Tohru was moved by the words. Kagura, although a full grown woman like herself, still had a childish touch of innocence to her that Tohru also possessed.

'We can cook together and have a lot of fun if you stay with me! I know that Kyou didn't like the dinner I made for him last time, so you can help me become a better cook so that…'

She realized what she was saying and cut herself off. Embarrassed, they both turned and looked out of opposite windows, both feeling wounded and gloomy. The rain continued to fall, the lights continued to flash at Moonsnite Cathedral, and one small man, represented by the Zodiac cat, padded softly home to an empty, dark house.

* * *

**Uhuhu A new chapter. You can all thank Kittyluv for this. Her review reminded me that I had an extra chapter lying around. I'd better write some more now that I have a week of school holidays. Within three weeks, you guys should be seeing a lot more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Twelve**

Tohru felt a lot better by the time a pristine, sunny morning came around after the rain. The smell of damp earth was in the air and Tohru breathed in the sweet scent from the balcony of Kagura's apartment. There was a park across the street and she could see that people were already up, walking their dogs, running and skating along the winding paths.

Tohru knew what she was going to do today as well. She'd made up her mind about the situation and was eager to follow through with it. It might not make her happy, in fact it would really hurt her; but it was something she felt she needed to do in order to correct her mistake. Yuki Sohma would be all right without her; and Kyou would be all right as well because he had Kagura. It was time for Tohru to go home and try to pick up the pieces she had left behind in Australia.

'I wonder if the teacher will let me back into the Course I was doing…' Tohru mused to herself as she thought about University and her audition back home. She took one last look at the park, sighed, and went inside to book her ticket back home over the phone.

She'd awoken that day to find the apartment empty, and a note on the fridge indicated that Kagura would be back later in the afternoon. It didn't say where she would be, but it left her contact number in case Tohru needed to call her. On the same piece of paper, Tohru wrote Kagura a thank you note.

Tohru packed her things, left the Blue Dress on the end of the bed Kagura had made up for her, took one last look at the empty apartment, then shut the door firmly behind her.

_I wish I could forget about this Zodiac family; but sadly, these memories will probably be with me forever._ A small smile played on her lips for a moment as she remembered her amazing trip to New York, and then she made her way towards Shigure's home to collect the few things that she had left behind there. She hoped that Kyou and Yuki would not be present.

* * *

Kagura beamed as she fitted her key into the lock on her apartment door and stepped gracefully inside. Yuki was behind her, silent and looking very miserable. He had been invited over by Kagura; whom had thought she would be doing the right thing to reunite the pair after a long and very tiring journey. Kagura believed that Tohru was simply confused and seeing Yuki again would make her thoughts clear. She just wanted Tohru to be happy.

'Thank you for coming over today,' Kagura said shyly, 'I know I rang early, but…'

'That's fine Kagura. Shigure tells me that you and Tohru get along really well. It's only natural that you would be worried about her,' Yuki replied, although he was just as worried as the zodiac boar.As they stepped into the apartment they were both overcome by the intense light that was filtering through the open windows across the kitchen. Kagura didn't remember opening them, and assumed Tohru had.

'Tohru?' Kagura called, 'I'm home. I hope you got my note I left on the fridge.' She went into the bedrooms, looking for Tohru, while Yuki stayed in the kitchen. That's where he saw the note.

_Tohru, I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back later. Here's my number in case you need to call._

And below that was written: _Thank you Kagura, for everything that you've done for me. Tell Kyou that he was really kind to me, and tell Yuki that I am really very sorry. You should come to Australia some time. Love Tohru._

'Uh?' Yuki grabbed the note, rereading it quickly as his eyes widened. 'K – Kagura! She's gone! Tohru's gone already!' For the second time in two days, Yuki felt like he'd been struck in the face by a hammer.

_Why doesn't she want to see me? Does she think I'm weird for wanting to see her after we met just once? Maybe I am. Am I some kind of stalker?_

'Yuki? You ripped the paper…' Kagura was standing in front of him now, staring at his saddened figure and holding in her soft hands, the beautiful blue dress. A last reminder of Tohru.

'I'm going to find her!' Yuki said, turning on his heel and fleeing from the apartment. Tohru, no matter how much he knew about her or how different they were, was someone he'd invited into his life. He was responsible for any hurt that she must be feeling, and he wanted to apologize. Yuki Sohma had never been that great at dealing with people. As an actor, he'd been stripped from the luxuries of a normal life and thrown into the spotlight. He didn't get a moments rest, whenever he left the house there was always someone there trying to get a photo of him, interview him, or hug him. Being the Zodiac rat didn't help either. His busy life left it hard for him to form relationships with others. If he let Tohru Honda get away it would be the worst thing he could possibly do as a person.

'I'm going to find her!'

* * *

'Gate 15?'

Tohru paused in the middle of the airport and dropped her backpack for a moment to get her bearings. Back down the terminal was the Check In counters and in front of her was a small café. An escalator went up to domestic and international on one side, but Gate 15 wasn't there. Gate 26, 27 and 28 were the only ones that she had seen. She turned around and walked back the way she had come, looking and feeling completely lost.

'This was so much easier when Kyou was with me,' she sighed, turning left and following some passengers towards another part of the airport. She passed Gate 18 and 19. She was getting closer. Shestill hadtwo hours to wait though. She'd been in such a hurry to get away from the Sohma's that she didn't think of what she'd do with her time.

Shigure had been more than nice when she'd stopped by to get her things. Kyou had been home, but sleeping in his room upstairs and Tohru had decided not to wake him. She couldn't. Shigure thanked her, and pleaded that she might stay just a little longer, but he didn't force her. _Well, you know where we live; you can always come back some day. _Tohru had smiled, and Shigure laid a hand on her head.

'Yuki Sohma. Yuki Sohma,' Tohru said to herself softly, and she tried to think of something happy to ease the pain that she felt inside, but she couldn't form the words or the pictures in her mind. 'Yuki Sohma…'

'Miss Honda!'

'Uh?' Tohru suddenly dropped her bag; and her fingers started to shake. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Her heart was thumping. She knew. _She knew._ Nobody ever called her Miss Honda… apart from one person.

'Yuki?'

She turned around.


	13. Chapter 13

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Thirteen**

'_Let's run away together… we don't have to stay.'_

'_Where would we go?'_

'_We can go anywhere, somewhere far away. You don't have to worry anymore. I'll look after you. You don't have to be afraid.'_

'_What about the others?'_

'_I just want to spend some time with Tohru.'_

Tohru blinked, rubbed her eyes, and put a hand on the window which looked down over the wing of the plane and into the sea. The clouds flew by like fleeting dreams, spreading out across the sky like a comforting blanket. She must have been dreaming. She was on the flight home to Australia, not on some crazy adventure with Yuki Sohma. Those past few hours must have been a dream. He'd met her at the airport, swept her off her feet and they'd run away together, boarding the next flight to Japan. Tohru sighed and turned in her seat just to make sure it had been a dream. She was correct – for there was no one sitting next to her; just an empty passenger seat.

Damn.

'Oh, you're awake now Miss Honda?'

Tohru twitched, sitting up right, and looking over her shoulder as Yuki Sohma came from the aisles behind and sat back down next to her. He had blankets and a pillow in his arms.

'Y-Yuki!' Tohru cried, 'oh, then it wasn't just a dream. I really thought that I was on my way back to Australia. I'm such an idiot. You didn't get those for me did you? You really didn't have to I'm just fine!' She smiled awkwardly at him, waving her hands, but a shiver ran through her body and she knew that he'd seen it.

'Here,' he said, and offered them to her politely. 'You were shivering in your sleep so it's not that hard to see you're cold.' He laughed lightly at her, and Tohru found herself smiling at him.

'All right, all right. I'll take your blanket,' Tohru grinned mischievously, 'in fact I'm really cold so I might just take both of them!' She lunged and took a fistful of his cover.

'Miss Honda! I'm cold as well. You really want me to freeze don't you?' Yuki sniffed, playing along.

'Girls get colder than boys!'

'I'm famous!'

'That won't help you now!'

By the time the plane touched down in Tokyo Japan, both Tohru and Yuki had fallen asleep. Their heads rested against each other, both blankets covering both their warm bodies. In a matter of days Tohru had gone from Australia, to New York, and then to Japan. She felt well traveled and very excited to be visiting so many different places. It didn't take her long to get from the plane and into the streets of Japan, where Yuki talked fluent Japanese with the driver of their taxi in directing them through the city.

'That's so amazing!' Tohru said when Yuki spoke the language, 'Can all of the Sohma's speak Japanese?'

'Yes,' Yuki replied, 'mainly English and Japanese but there are some Sohma's who would be fluent in French.'

'That's right, Kyou told me that Sohma House was here in Japan, and that most of the Zodiac live here!' Her eyes were bright and full of color at the thought of being in the same city as other Zodiac members.

'You know about that?'

'Yes and I think it's fantastic! You're so lucky to be a part of such a close community of people. You can all support each other and help each other. You're all a part of the same curse so no one will better understand you than other Zodiac's. It's wonderful, I'm really happy to have met someone like you.'

Yuki blushed, and muttered a soft 'Thank you.'

'No, thank _you,_ Yuki. I was scared about meeting you. I couldn't believe that you actually invited me to the Fruits Basket premiere, and then, because I was afraid that I'd do something stupid…because of, my feelings, I ran away.'

'How do you feel now, Miss Honda?'

Tohru paused for a moment; not really knowing what her answer was. She knew that she was happy to be with Yuki though, enjoying the time that she spent with him. Yet on the other hand, she felt terrible about leaving Kyou and not saying good bye. He was that other person that filled her heart after all.

'I feel like I'm on holiday from a holiday,' she replied and smiled at him.

'I guess that's a good answer then,' Yuki replied, and he took her hand in his. Tohru blushed at the touch. 'Tomorrow night when we're not so tired, I'm going to take you out and we're going to have a good time so that you forget everything that's troubling you.'

* * *

'Dancing!' Tohru squealed with delight as Yuki brandished the short, red dress before her eyes. He'd said he went out for a walk, and she'd expected that he was going out to get her something or arrange what they were doing that night but she never expected the red dress. It was vivacious and beautiful, flowing just above the knees in beautiful layers. Layer after layer of beautiful red and magenta, it was stunning – the perfect dancing dress. Tohru was spinning.

In fact, she was spinning on the dance floor of Tokyo Salsa, swinging, stepping, sliding and twirling with the famous Yuki Sohma. Orange, yellow and red spotlights flashed above them, illuminating their smiling faces among the many others that were having a good time. It's easy to say that Yuki and Tohru were the best couple on the dance floor. They complimented each other in their dancing and their fashion; Tohru in her vibrant red dress with red ribbons and white heels, and Yuki in his crimson suit with a white tie and belt. Yuki had known how to dance for many years after learning the basics for one of his movies; and for Tohru knowing how to dance had been essential in her University Course.

They collapsed onto a side table laughing, ordered a couple of drinks, and caught their breath after an amazing display of the salsa. Both had been careful not to get to close in case Yuki turned into his Zodiac self.

'This is so much fun, Yuki!' Tohru beamed at him. Her troubles truly had left and she was having the time of her life.

Yuki starred at her for a long moment; taking in every part of her that he had failed to notice on their first meeting. He smiled, finally having visible proof of the one person in the world that carried everyone's happiness in the palm of her hand. Yuki was pretty sure his happiness was there as well; and he never wanted to let go of Tohru Honda who brought such light into his life. Such sweet, beautiful light.

He could look at her forever.

'Yuki…you're staring,' Tohru said with a smile.

He blushed. 'Am not.'

'Are too!'

'Well I'm just staring at that smudge on your face. It's a big smudge.'

'There's no smudge. You're lying, Yuki!'

'Am not.'

'Are too!'


	14. Chapter 14

-Snails Pace-

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tohru awoke first thing in the morning to a bright and warm sunshine flooding into her room. She could hear the busy traffic of a normal day in Japan taking place just below the window back among civilization. She was forty stories up, in one of the grandest hotels Tokyo had to offer, and when she pulled back the blinds she was greeted with a pale morning sky, dotted with white clouds. In the distance she could see a plane the size of a pin, and she once again smiled at the travels she'd had.

'It's beautiful isn't it, from up here,' Yuki said to her. He was standing at the door, fully dressed, looking in at Tohru kneeled on the bed staring out the window.

"It's very beautiful,' Tohru replied, but she quickly came away from the window when she noticed she had over slept and missed breakfast. 'I'm sorry I over slept.'

'That's all right,' Yuki replied, 'in fact breakfast has only just come up. I came to see if you were awake. Are you going to join me or get dressed first?'

'I think maybe I'll just join you,' Tohru replied, and walked passed Yuki out the door. He blushed as she passed him, having never seen her in silks before.

'Are you cold Miss Honda?'

'Not really.'

'You look cold.'

'You think so?'

'Just a bit…' Yuki refrained from looking at her chest throughout breakfast, and was glad when Tohru asked if they could go for a walk. He needed some fresh air and a chance to cool down. Tohru changed into a sweater and blue skirt, and they took the elevator down to the first floor. It was turning out to be a beautiful day. They crossed the road, and walked hand in hand through the streets. Tohru was amazed and confused by the presence of the Japanese language all around her.

'Miss Honda…' Yuki said softly.

'Yuki?' she replied, 'Are you all right?'

'I just…I'm sorry if I've done anything to offend you over these last couple of days. You see, when I asked Kyou to find you for me I was really only thinking of myself, I didn't think of how it would impact you. I guess I'm just… selfish.'

'Awe, Yuki,' Tohru said in her sweet voice, 'I don't think that at all. I was very happy that you invited me over. I'm still very happy. I enjoy spending time with you. I'm sorry for running away from you.'

'I enjoy spending time with you as well. It's hard to find people that you can talk to easily when you're someone like me; who's always in the spotlight.'

'Yuki…'

'If I kissed you right now, would the time we spend together be affected by that?'

They had stopped walking now and were standing inches apart from each other. Tohru could feel Yuki's chest rise and fall with his steady breathing, and his heart beating fast within. He was looking directly into her eyes, searching them for some answer that she was unable to form with her own tongue. Magnetism drew them closer together, and Tohru was aware that he had put one of his hands on her hip.

'Yuki…I…'

'Look! There they are; it's Yuki Sohma! I bet that's Tohru Honda with him as well. Get your camera out!' Suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of paparazzi came streaking up the pavement towards them and Tohru quickly stepped back from Yuki. His hand dropped to his side. Microphones and camera's were thrust in their faces. Tohru was seeing dots from the amount of times a flash had left her dazed.

'What's going on?' was all she could say. She didn't understand a word of what the reporters were saying; but knew that they were there for Yuki. She could vaguely recognize her own name being pronounced within the jumble of foreign words. She put a hand up to her eyes to shield her face from the flashes.

'I have nothing to say,' Yuki was saying in Japanese, 'I'm just visiting some family here in Tokyo.' He put a hand on Tohru's back and began steering her out of the crowd, which only followed them up the street, drawing attention to them. People were giving them weird glances, and a few girls had run up chanting Yuki's name and throwing ghastly sneer's in Tohru's direction. She'd never felt so claustrophobic before.

Tohru snapped herself out of her daze, grabbed Yuki's hand and tore off up the street, running as fast as Yuki would permit her as he staggered and swayed after her. The reporters in their large group were unable to keep up with them, and eventually got the message that they were not wanted when Tohru and Yuki disappeared around the corner into a small walkway that led into the next street over.

Slipping on his way round the corner, Yuki began falling face first into Tohru. His shouts and cries were not enough, and Tohru couldn't move in time. They both went crashing to the ground with a loud thud, and then a small pink POOF! as Yuki turned into a rat.

'Oh my god! I am so sorry!' Tohru shrieked, staring into the pile of clothes Yuki had left behind. The small face of a rat was glowering up at the sky. 'I just got so flustered back there I didn't realize what I was doing! I feel so stupid, I am so sorry. It would be so bad if those reporters suddenly turned up I have to get you out of here!' Wide eyed and in a frenzy, Tohru gathered up the clothes, the rat, and sprinted all the way back to the hotel.

She brandished the key for the Hotel staff to see, swept through the foyer like fire and burst into their room where she immediately slammed and locked the door behind them. Just at that moment, for the sake of making her day worse, the rat changed back and she was left holding and staggering underneath a very naked Yuki and spluttering on pink smoke. Tohru toppled forward under the sudden weight.

'AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'Guess I'll have to call home about this…' Yuki mused as Tohru flung herself into the kitchen, covering her eyes and shaking from embarrassment.

Maybe it wasn't such a beautiful day.


	15. Chapter 15

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Kagura Let's Go**

'Well it's now official Kyou. Tohru has decided who she wants to be with and has run off to elope with Yuki,' Shigure smiled gleefully at the Zodiac Cat as he put the phone down back on its hook. 'That was the love birds just now. Oh, how lucky Yuki is to be graced with the wonderful presence of our dear sweet flower!'

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'

'Oh come off it Kyou. You've been sulking for the passed two days. It's obvious that someone has a little crush on our princess of the kitchen,' Shigure sung, deliberately trying to get on Kyou's nerves.

'SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!'

'Well then tell me what's on your mind. I've never seen you so gloomy and depressed before. It's got to be something big if it's not about Tohru,' Shigure sat down at the table and lit a cigarette, 'you know I wonder where Tohru's true feelings really lie.'

'She's in love with that damn Rat, Shigure. DON'T RUB IT IN!'

'So you do love her!' Shigure announced happily, clapping his hands together. 'Who would have guessed!'

Kyou would have flown off the handle that moment if there hadn't been a knock at the door. His face was red with anger and embarrassment but he managed to control himself long enough to go and answer. He was little impressed to see Kagura, smiling and grinning lovingly at him. He could feel his face twitching.

'Kyou, my darling!'

'JUST GET INSIDE!'

Kagura's face faulted for a moment but she took the offer without jumping into his arms as she usually did. She couldn't this time because her hands were already full. She'd finally found the time to bring Tohru's blue dress to Shigure's. She was unsure of what to do with it at home. She couldn't keep it, but she didn't want to simply give it away either because it had belonged to someone she considered a precious friend. The only option was to bring it back to Yuki.

'Shigure, what's wrong with Kyou today?' she asked.

'He's having a bad week, Kagura. You know how he is,' Shigure replied, 'and what's this you have, a dress? For me? Why, you shouldn't have!' he blushed and faked excitement as he accepted it from her. 'This is Tohru's… strange, I thought she'd at least take it with her.'

'It was so sudden when she left,' Kagura added, and tried to say something else, but she couldn't think of what it was she was trying to say. She knew about everything that Tohru had been going through; but she couldn't bring herself to speak openly about it with anyone else. She couldn't face the fact that Tohru had been so in love with Kyou that she had run away from both of them just to avoid hurting them and herself. Kagura could never do something like that – be selfless.

'Kagura, why are you bringing this here?' Shigure said, motioning towards the dress.

'Because I can't keep it. I thought that Yuki at least might want it.'

'Well, Yuki's not here either Kagura. He's in Japan with Tohru.' Shigure watched and giggled at the shocked and bewildered expression that grew on Kagura's face.

'What? No way! How could she do something like that, she loves Kyou as well!' Kagura clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. Shigure didn't seem to mind her sudden outburst though; and instead looked upstairs in the direction of Kyou's room.

'Hmm, people do strange things when they're confused in love,' he simply said.

Kagura fell silent, and let her body drop down to the table where she leaned against it lifelessly. Kyou had been nothing but grouchy since Tohru left, and Kagura knew, deep within her heart, that he must have felt something for Tohru as well. He'd been much happier when Tohru was around.

'I was never able to cheer Kyou up if he'd had a bad day,' Kagura said, staring hard at the table so that Shigure couldn't see the tears welling on the edges of her eyes. She knew that he was listening when her comment was greeted with silence. 'I could never make Kyou smile if he was feeling sad. I love him with everything that I have. I'd die for him, kill for him – but that's not enough. I thought that if I loved Kyou enough then he would return my love and he'd be happy. I wanted to love Kyou because nobody else would, nobody else in the zodiac respects the cat! I loved Kyou because he had no one else and I wanted to be his special person.'

'Kagura…'

'…but I'm not his special person. I don't even compare to the love that he feels for Tohru. I have tried so hard to make Kyou happy; but now… now,' she stifled back tears, leaving the sentence unfinished so that she could gather her thoughts. 'Tohru was brave to leave both Yuki and Kyou behind. I guess when Yuki said he was going to find her, he really did find her. I wanted Tohru to be in love with Yuki because I wanted Kyou to stay with me – but now I realize that in order for Kyou to be happy… I want Kyou to be with _Tohru_!'

Shigure put a warm hand across hers and smiled graciously at her. She was sobbing now, but there were no tears in her eyes. It confused her. How could she be feeling so sad yet be unable to produce the tears to show that feeling? Her pain was just too great; but she knew that if she gave up on it she would become a better person. She would become a selfless person.

'I am so sorry,' she squeaked, 'I am so, so sorry.' She bowed her head over Shigure's hand, drawing him in closer for comfort and he didn't mind supporting her. As she dryly wept and convulsed in his arms Shigure looked towards the doorway where Kyou was standing rooted to the spot. He'd come downstairs momentarily only to discover Kagura's confession. Shigure gave him a look that meant only one thing. Kyou had to do something now; he needed to make decisions. He needed let his emotions out, just as Kagura had done, and follow what those emotions told him to do. He wasn't that type of person, he could hardly hold a conversation without screaming; but just maybe he could do it for Kagura.

'Thank you… Kagura…' Kyou said as quietly as he could, bending down to embrace her.

It was the first time he had ever hugged her willingly; and he held her as tightly as he could.

'If you don't mind… I'm going to Japan.'


	16. Chapter 16

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tohru woke up suddenly and flung the sheets from her body. They dripped to the floor of the apartment softly like feathers, she took that moment to regain her bearings and figure out where she was. She'd had a frightful dream, a confronting one, but no matter how hard she tried she simply couldn't remember what it had been about. All she knew was that she had been there; and perhaps Yuki… but she couldn't remember.

It didn't matter; a bad dream was just that – a dream.

She turned to her side in bed, and looked down at Yuki who slept shirtless next to her. The smooth curve of his shoulders made her lay back down so that she could run the tip of her finger along them. She smiled to herself, remembering the night that they had spent together. Well, she partly remembered it, for she'd been slightly drunk that night after they had stayed indoors to play a variety of different card games and watch game shows on TV. She hadn't forgotten that earlier that week she'd seen Yuki naked, and by the time nightfall came they were both drunk enough to do whatever they wanted. Tohru had ended up sleeping with Yuki; and although it had seemed like a very sober idea at the time; she was beginning to regret what she had done. There was a dull thump in her head, hinting that she had a hangover.

'Why did I do it?' Tohru asked herself as she watched Yuki's sleeping face. The touch against his shoulder's caused him to turn over in his sleep, dragging the remaining sheet from around them, revealing his naked torso and her exposed hips. The image of them both lying there suddenly made Tohru feel quite guilty, and she got up softly to go and have a shower.

As she stood under the warm water she couldn't help but think of Kyou. What was he doing back in Japan? She'd left him on such a bad note the night that she'd run away from the Premiere, that she couldn't remember anything of that day except seeing Kyou's eyes looking at her through the mirror. The intense feeling, the heaviness of the atmosphere around them, the strong smell of her perfume, the touch of his hands, the fluttering emotion in her stomach that had stayed with her for hours afterwards. Just remembering that scene caused the butterflies to return. Kyou hadn't said anything back then; but Tohru was sure that he had been feeling the exact same way as her.

'Kyou,' Tohru said softly, 'I have so many fond memories with you… please give me a sign, Mom. I don't know what to do… or even what I've done!'

When Tohru got out of the shower and dressed Yuki was still asleep. She couldn't help but smile at him, and feel obliged to pull the sheets back up over his body, before deciding that she would go for a morning walk. She left him a note, took her purse and the apartment key; then made her way downstairs into the foyer. A bit of fresh air and a walk would do her hangover some good; and perhaps Yuki would be awake by the time she got back.

* * *

'Now Kyou; calm down sweetie!' Kagura yelled as she and the orange haired man darted out of the airport to immediately hail a taxi. She had barely got down into the backseat with him before the driver was ordered to directly follow Kyou's instructions. Shigure had previously written down what hotel Yuki was staying in, and had, in turn, passed the details on to Kyou – whom he knew would give good use to them.

'I AM CALM! I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE CALM IN MY LIFE!' Kyou snapped at her; but he immediately retracted from what he had said and apologized.

'It's okay,' Kagura replied, looking out the window at all the tall Tokyo buildings, 'you're just nervous.'

Kyou stared at her for a moment, blinking, and then blushed lightly for everything that Kagura was putting herself through to try and make him happy. He knew that she couldn't stop loving him with just the click of her fingers, but he appreciated her gesture all the same. She had insisted on coming to Tokyo with him; to aggravate him if nothing else. 'I hate you for knowing so much about me,' he said casually. Kagura turned to him confused, but then she simply laughed. She seemed a lot happier now than Kyou had ever seen her.

The truth was that carrying around such intense love for Kyou had been a burden for Kagura. It took so much of her energy, emotionally and physically, to continually convince herself that one day Kyou would return her feelings. In a way it was somewhat of a relief to finally be free from her intense physiological infatuation; but that wasn't to say it hurt any less. She had many habits that she would need to break, if Kyou were to be with Tohru.

'What will you do when you see them?' Kagura asked, looking at her hands, for she couldn't think of anything that _didn't_ seem like a stupid way to confront such an issue.

Kyou paused, and starred at the blue dress that was sat on the seat between himself and Kagura. He'd brought it along for reasons he didn't know; but he definitely knew that he wanted Tohru to have the dress. It was supposed to be the Yuki Sohma Dress, in Tohru's words, but Yuki had never once seen Tohru in it. The dress belonged to Kyou more than it did to Yuki. He was protective of it, and wanted nothing more than to see Tohru wear it again.

'I guess I'll just say it,' Kyou replied, 'whether that damn rat wants to hear it or not.'

'I reckon you'll do really well, Kyou. You'll be fine!' Kagura reassured. The taxi suddenly stopped with a jerk in front of Kyou's desired hotel and both of them quickly piled out of the backseat onto the footpath and stared up at the large building. 'Well, we're here…' Kagura announced.

'We're here for Tohru!' Kyou beamed, a genuine, and very rare smile, appearing on his face.

It didn't take them long to figure out which room Yuki was in; and the front desk was more than happy to tell them which room number that he had. As Kyou and Kagura made their way upstairs the lady at the front desk assured them that she would call up to tell Mr Sohma that they were coming. Kyou simply nodded and followed her directions up to the fortieth story, to room 12-4.

'This is it…' Kyou said quietly, staring for a while at the door. He put his hand on the handle and pulled slightly, surprised to see that it was slightly ajar. Kagura took a step back, the blue dress held neatly in her hands, her concentration focused on the features and emotions changing on Kyou's face. He seemed to settle with looking angry, for whatever he was thinking about upset him, and then he swung the door open and stepped into the apartment.

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!'

Yuki's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, blinking a few times in the sudden light that threatened to blind him. Someone was shouting at him, shrieking and hissing at him like an animal, and it took the zodiac rat a moment to realize where he was and what was happening. Kyou stood at the edge of his bed, a threatening death glare directed at him, and Kagura was trembling and hiding, with her face over her hands, behind the bedroom door so that she didn't have to look at him.

'Kyou?'

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHERE'S TOHRU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! YOU PERVERT! GET UP AND TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!'

Front desk hadn't been able to get through.

Before Yuki could remember any of the previous events that had taken place before he'd woken up, Kyou had strode towards him and punched him square in the jaw. His body rocketed sideways; exposing more of himself to the flustered Kagura and fuming Kyou.

'PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!' Kyou roared, 'I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!' His blood was boiling, and he thought he might burst. Yuki simply pulled the sheet around him as he stood up and wrapped it at his waist.

'What are you doing here, stupid cat?' Yuki glared venomously.

'I DON'T THINK THAT EVEN MATTERS AT THE MOMENT! LOOK AT YOU! WHERE'S TOHRU?'

'So you came for Tohru?' Yuki asked, and then he grinned mockingly at the zodiac cat, 'don't tell me that you've fallen in love with her?'

'Why else would he be here?' came a dejected quivering voice from the door. Yuki hadn't paid much attention to Kagura until this point, and now he turned to her curiously, and concerned, for he had never suspected Kagura of all people to suddenly speak of such a thing. She was after all, in love with Kyou.

'Wha-? Kagura?' Yuki said, 'I am so confused...'

Kyou, having kept his anger bottled up long enough, and feeling betrayed, sickened, outraged and bewildered by what Yuki had done, launched himself at the zodiac rat, swinging a kick towards his exposed chest. Yuki reacted quickly just as Kyou had thought he would and blocked the attack. Kyou wasn't going to lose this time though, he wasn't going to lose. His fist came around for Yuki's face, but that was blocked as well.

'You bastard!' was all Kyou could shout as he launched himself at his rival, completely overcome by fury, yet also consumed by sadness.

'I don't see what your problem is… Miss Honda is free to do whatever she likes, with or without your…' he was cut off by Kyou kicking him in the face.

'I've waited a long time to do that, you damn rat!'

Yuki stumbled backwards for a moment, but just as he was about to send his fist slamming into Kyou's face, a figure appeared in the door.

Tohru stood before all three of them, surveying the scene through curious and completely confused eyes. She knew though, that this was the end. Her little 'affair' between Yuki and Kyou would finally be exposed and there was nothing that she could do about it. A painful sense of grief suddenly washed over her; and although the faces looking at her were full of concern and love, she could see nothing but the faces of their reactions when she told them that she had been in love with them both. She'd been cruel to them, and used them, and thrown them around as though they were something that she could play with. She should have never run away with Yuki when he greeted her at the airport; she should have never stepped down from the curb to follow Kyou when he came to see her at the University. She shouldn't have made herself welcome in their lives.

'Please…' she said softly, 'I am so sorry. I am so sorry for making you fight… I am so sorry about everything that I've done. I am so sorry!' Her face began to flush red and she became hot and dizzy. She leaned against the door frame. 'I didn't mean…to fall in love… with you…' yet it wasn't apparent who she was talking about, because her legs suddenly gave way and she collapsed to one side. Kagura managed to catch her before she hit the floor; and a terrible silence fell across the room.

Yuki's features hardened, and he looked at the floor to avoid Kyou and Kagura's gaze. Each of them was feeling utterly depressed, and was in no mood to do anything other than sought through their own thoughts. It seemed in favour to all though, to get back to New York as soon as possible.

'Guys…' Kagura cried, 'a little help here!' She was struggling to hold both Tohru and the dress, which was threatening to suffocate her.

* * *

**Not wholy satisfied with the structure of this chapter; but it's close none the less and I was happy to find a medium with it. Ehehe... thanks for your reviews. You're getting into this arent you? Excited yet? Awesome... I plan to end this story at Chapter 20, maybe even 19. Not long now Cherubs  
I really enjoyed writing dialogue between Yuki and Tohru in chpt's 13 and 14. It's so cute! I hope you could all see the difference in Tohru's personality when she is around each boy. With Yuki she's more care free, but it's hard to be like that when you're around Kyou! So which boy do you think is better for her?  
Ah well...we'll see.**


	17. Chapter 17

**--Snail's Pace--**

_Thus by chance should I stumble upon a way to find you_

**Chapter Seventeen**

The plane trip back to New York was slow and silent. Tohru sat by herself – holding the blue dress. Kagura sat supportively beside her yet motionless.

Tohru was unable to make herself stay at Shigure's house so she stayed with Kagura once more. Her small apartment seemed welcoming compared to everything else and she was grateful when Kagura said to treat it as her own home. Yet there seemed to be some distance between them. Tohru knew that the zodiac boar was probably angry at her for running off with Yuki. She'd made so many mistakes in the past few days and she felt so confused. Not only had she hurt Kyou and Yuki but she had hurt and offended Kagura as well. How many others would she annoy before the torment ended?

_Oh Mom… what should I do?_

She called Hana and Uo. They were more than supportive and would have rushed over to be with her straight away had they not been busy with their own jobs. Tohru knew they didn't have the money to just fling around on plane tickets. She didn't want to trouble them as much as she'd troubled Yuki and Kyou.

'Tohru?' Kagura was standing in the doorway. She looked worried. The painful expression on Tohru's face made her feel sad as well. 'I'm serving dinner now. Are you - ?'

'No thank you.'

'But you have to eat!'

'I'll be all right. Thanks for everything.'

Tohru stood up and grabbed her coat from the end of the bed. She slung her arms into the sleeves effortlessly and made her way towards the door, passing silently passed Kagura.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to ask Kyou if he'll go on a date with me.'

'You chose Kyou?' Kagura said hopefully. Tohru left without saying anything; and Kagura sat down on the edge of the couch. There she would stay until Tohru came home later that night.

Tohru hadn't really chosen anyone yet. She wanted to sort out her feelings for the boys and she felt that she could best do that by talking to the both of them. She decided to start with Kyou; since she knew she'd hurt him terribly. Tohru couldn't get the scene at the hotel out of her mind.

* * *

While she waited patiently at the restaurant she ordered a small salad for herself and a fish platter for Kyou when he arrived. The ambiance in the room was nice. The walls were painted crimson and a rose print, like a creeping vine, was fashioned in each corner. A large glowing fish tank which spread from one side of the room to the other sent rivulets of light sparkling across the floor. Tohru sighed.

'Hi.'

She looked up expectantly when she heard the voice; but was started to see that it wasn't Kyou at all who had come to meet her. She was looking up into the face of Yuki. He was wearing a casual white suit.

'Kyou didn't want to come. So I came instead, Miss Honda. I'm really sorry about that.'

Tohru shuffled uncomfortably. 'No, it's all right. I guess Kyou is a lot madder than I thought. He sounded upset on the phone.'

'I wanted to talk to you, Miss Honda. Are you feeling all right? This must be difficult for you.'

Yuki was being so nice to her. Tohru found it hard to look him in the eye as he sat down and she began speaking. She told him everything that had happened between her and Kyou and how she had slowly fallen in love with him just as much as she had Yuki. Everything with Yuki was always very relaxed and easy-going even though he did have a lot of media around him and lived the life of a movie star. With Kyou it was different – he was always on the edge and overflowing with electricity and fire. The difference between them was large; but Tohru couldn't decide which she loved more.

'Maybe I should just go home,' Tohru finally said. 'I'd just end up hurting one of you anyway.'

'You can do whatever you want to do,' Yuki said plainly. There was a smile on his face. 'I enjoy being with you and I knew that there was something between us right from the very day I met you. There was something amazing there yet maybe neither of us knew quite what it was. Perhaps the strong connection I felt towards you was the similarities which could form an excellent and honest friendship; but more than anything I hope that the connection was love. I want to be with Miss Honda; but I won't dislike you or berate you if you choose Kyou. You're happiness is the most important thing to me. I don't feel any happiness radiating from you right now. It makes me somewhat guilty, Miss Honda.'

'No, No, it's not your fault Yuki! It's my entire fault; this whole situation is my fault!' Her eyes were full of tears. 'Thank you for saying such nice things to me. You're so nice.'

'I try to be.'

'I think it comes naturally with you.'

'I'm actually just acting.'

'That comes naturally too then!'

'You give out compliments way to much.'

'To people who deserve them!'

That night they parted ways on good terms; both with a smile on their face. Yet Tohru didn't feel like she had come any closer to her final decision. In fact, she felt even more confused. Yuki was so nice to her. It was hard to not turn around and simply choose him right then and there for what he had said to her. He genuinely cared about her and could express that with the proper words.

As Tohru walked back to Kagura's apartment that night there was still a flash of pink sky in the distance. A solitary star could be seen between the slightly parted clouds. It was blinking soundlessly at her; and Tohru felt that it was blessing her. It was hoping she would make the right decision. As Tohru thought that; she was also thinking about Yuki and how lovely and kind he was.

She couldn't get his face out of her head for the remainder of the night.

And Kyou would answer none of her calls.

* * *

**It's not like anyone actually looks forward to this fic anymore. I feel the need to finish it though before I move on with some other works I have in mind.**


End file.
